Some Things Never Change
by ZacsGurl86
Summary: Sequel to Things Change. Singing didn’t work out for Mitchie so now she is living another dream, designing wedding dresses. Her store is just starting, what happens when her client, famous singer Nikki Davis, is getting married to an old friend. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I am guessing you all have read Things Change, and if you haven't, go read it cuz this might be a little bit confusing. This is going to be very dramatic. So you've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**RECAP, Mitchie's POV:**

Hey guys, so I guess you guy's don't know what has happened in the last 10 years. Here's a recap. Shane never came back to school, Selena said he found a apartment in Chicago about 2 hours away from our suburban homes. He only came back on the main holidays but he refused to talk to me. So I stopped trying, he obviously didn't want to see me. The gossip magazines said he dated a lot of people but I didn't want to read them and I always told Selena not to mention his new fling to me. Mark and I tried to go out during senior year but it wasn't the same, we didn't last very long. Nate and Selena went out in junior year and stayed together all threw out high school and college. There are now married with two kids. If you're worried about Caitlin, don't be. She found an amazing guy at Camp Rock that year and they've been dating since, his name is David. I never went back to Camp Rock, actually I gave up music after Shane left. Everything I wrote just reminded me of him, and it hurt too much to think about him.

Since I never really went back into music I started to draw, it was just something artistic I would do to pass the time. I would always draw clothing though, and it was usually dresses. One day I decided to draw my perfect wedding dress and it came out great, that's when I realized I wanted to be a wedding dress designer. I already knew how to sow and make cloths and I took extra classes in school to make me better. I went to design school with Selena, it turned out she would draw and sketch shoes and their amazing.** (yea I got that from P.S. I love you. lol) **We made a lot of matching dresses and shoes and decided we were going to start our own Bridal store. I would design the dresses and make them and Selena would make the shoes. We just graduated a few years ago and have been saving money, not just to open a store, but to make the clothes to. And the reason Selena didn't ask her parents for the money was because she wanted to make a living by herself, and not use her brother's money.

**MITCHIES POV**

Selena and I just opened our store 30 minutes ago and we already have someone coming in. Selena was in the back getting more of the dresses and putting them on the racks. I only looked up from behind the counter, where I was paying the bills for the store, when I heard a bunch of hangers hit the ground. When I looked up I saw Selena picking up 5 dresses that she had dropped, she was staring at our customer who I haven't looked at yet. When I looked at our customer my mouth dropped. It was Nikki Davis. She is a famous singer and she was at our store, our store hadn't even been open a month and we already had a celebrity walk in. She walked up to me. "Hello. I've been looking for a dress all day and I have found the perfect one. I passed you store and saw some beautiful looking ones in the window. Could I see the rest of your collection?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked her.

"I want something that's satin, strapless, with beads and lace, and a pick-up skirt." She said.

"We just opened so we don't have anything like that at the moment, but I could sketch something like that up for you and you could add or take away stuff from the sketch and make it into your perfect dress." She seemed to like that idea.

"That's great. Do you sell shoe's here too?" She asked.

"Well I make the dresses and the other owner makes the shoes. My cousin also owns a jewelry store so I could send her the sketch and she can make some jewelry to match." I said, sketching up a dress as I talked to her.

"Oh that sounds great. Who is the other owner?" She asked.

"Hold on I'll get her, look over the sketch and tell me what you think." I said showing her the dress I drew and went to get Selena. "Hey we have a costomer who wants you to make her some shoes. Come on." I said. Selena didn't move. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"You really don't want me to go out there." Selena said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the counter.

"Here she is," I said bringing Selena out to meet Nikki, "She is the best." I said. Nikki looked up at Selena and got a huge smile and then pulled Selena in for a hug. That was a little weird.

"Oh Selena, its been what 2 months since I've seen you? I'm so glad I get to see you, and you're making my shoes. This is going to be so fun!" She exclaimed. "Oh so you're her friend Mitchie." Nikki said to me.

"Do you two now each other?" Stupid question Mitchie of course they know each other. Nikki nodded.

'Of course we know each other! I mean I am-"She was suddenly cut off by a man's voice.

"Babe, have you found a dress yet?" the voice asked. I looked over at the door to see a face I haven't seen in 10 years. My breath caught in my throat. Nikki ran over to him.

"Actually I'm getting on made. Meet our new dress designer, Mitchie Torres." Nikki said gesturing toward me.

"Mitchie?!" I herd him mumble.

"Hi Shane…" I said back. Well this will be interesting.

**I know that's the sneek peek but whatever. Her dress is in my pro. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	2. Dresses, Dresses, and more Dresses

**Hola people of Fanfiction. Lol that's how im going to greet you all from now on. I guess you all want me to update since I got about 20 reviews, thanks by the way. Okay so here is the second chapter of Some Things Never Change.**

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**Babe, have you found a dress yet?" the voice asked. I looked over at the door to see a face I haven't seen in 10 years. My breath caught in my throat. Nikki ran over to him.**_

"_**Actually I'm getting on made. Meet our new dress designer, Mitchie Torres." Nikki said gesturing toward me.**_

"_**Mitchie?!" I herd him mumble.**_

"_**Hi Shane…" I said back. Well this will be interesting.**_ Nikki looked at us confused and then got a smile on her face.

"So I guess you two know each other?" She questioned. "Wait never mind you two must know each other since Mitchie is friends with Selena." She said we just nodded. Then she took the sketch. "So honey what do you think of this dress?" She asked holding it up to Shane's face.

"Wow." He said taking it out of her hands. "This is amazing, your going to look great in it babe." He said to her, I felt a bit of jealously go threw me when he said that to her. "When can we have this ready by?" He asked me, I think because he was still looking at the sketch.

"In about 3 weeks." I said. He looked up.

"3 weeks? Really, would you be able to make the bridesmaids dresses?" Nikki questioned. I nodded. "This is great." She exclaimed.

"I just need to know the colors you want them to be." I said back to her.

"Well I want to do the dress in a mint color and the sashes to be a palomino color. And can we make it so that each dress is a different style?" She asked, I nodded, writing everything down.

"How many dresses do you want?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "well Shane is having 3 groom's men… and so far I only have 2 bridesmaids, but I want another one I just don't have anyone else to be a bridesmaid." She said thinking out loud.

"Mitchie can be a bridesmaid!" Selena said. I gave a her a glare.

"That would be wonderful, since you already know everyone and I'm sure your friends with Shane and his family. Isn't that a wonderful idea Shane?" She asked him, he was about to answer but I spoke up.

"Can you just excuse us for one second?" I asked, she nodded and I pulled Selena over to the back room in the store, our work area really. "What the hell?" I whispered screamed. "I have spoken to you brother in what? 10 years and now I'm suddenly a bridesmaid for his wedding?!" I asked.

"Come on. Please. Nikki asked me to be one of her bridesmaids a while ago and I said yes for my brother. Please don't make me do this alone." She begged.

"There is gonna be another bridesmaid though." I said to her.

"Yeah and evil one. She's the Maid of Honor and Nikki's sister. I think she hates me. Please just do this for me? Besides you owe me." She said, referring to a year ago when she said she'd be a business partner with me. I gave her a death glare.

"Fine!" I said. We walked outside to find Nikki and Shane talking. "It looks like you found your last bridesmaid." I said. Nikki squealed. I smiled.

"This is great. This is going to be the best wedding ever!" She exclaimed. "Now lets talk about the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dress." Nikki said.

"Who is the flower girl?" I asked.

"Olivia." Selena answered. I nodded, it made sense. Olivia is Selena and Nate's 5 year old daughter. She is the cutest little girl ever. She has long dark brown hair that go's to her mid back, it's wavy and curls at the bottom. She has these big chocolate brown eyes and is the most energetic girl I've ever met. "Vincent is the ring bearer." Selena said giggling. That's her and Nate's son, he's 2 and just started walking 6 months ago. He's a cutie too. He looks just like his sister except he has pin straight dark brown hair that almost covers his eyes. "Um Nikki, is it okay if I approve what my kids wear? And maybe what I wear?" Selena asked.

"Of course. I don't want you or your kids wearing anything you don't like." Nikki said, she is really nice too. Shane must be super happy. "Same with you Mitchie." She said. "Now lets get back to the dresses." She exclaimed.

**SmitchiexNelenaxSmitchiexNelenaxSmitchiexNelena**

It took about 2 hours to get everything sketched up. I was going to wear a Tea-length empire waist Matte Satin dress with Matte Satin framed bodice and wide straps. **(lol if you have no idea what that looks like just go to my pro, all the dresses are there. Including Olivia's dress. And I changed the fabric of Mitchie's dress, so imagine it as Satin or like Selena's fabric.)** Selena was wearing a Tea-length Matte Satin dress with any color Matte Satin bias band at waist and bow detail at back. Tiffany's dress, who is Nikki's 23 year old sister, is a Tea-length Duchess dress with a square neck and wide sash and a bow at the back. Olivia's dress is a satin bodice with beaded embroidered lace sleeves, and a organza full skirt with scalloped beaded lace trim. All the bridesmaid dresses were a mint green with a palomino sash, but Olivia's dress is white and has a mint sash.

When everything was done and over with Nikki left and Selena and I were knocked out. That was the most tiresome day we've had since we opened. But on the bright side having a celebrity coming in here might get us more customers. While I was driving her back home Selena started singing to the radio. "Sel why did you stop singing, you've got a great voice." I commented.

"Say's the girl who could be just as famous and Nikki Davis but dropped everything because my brother broke her heart." She said. I looked up at her for a second and then back at the road.

"At least I had a reason, you just gave up." I said back to her.

"My brother leaving isn't a reason Mitchie, I don't even know why my brother leaving had and effect on your singing and song writing." She said back, not at me but out the window.

"Because every time I sang or wrote a song it reminded me of him, it hurt to much." I mumbled back to her. "What's your reason?" I asked her going back to work.

"Nate asking me to marry him, and I knew I was never going to get anywhere, so I just followed my other dream, designing shoes." She said back. Hmm she sounds like me, except for the whole marriage part of course.

"So why didn't you tell me Shane was getting married?" I asked her.

"You told me not to mention his romantic life, I was just following what you asked me." She said back. "All you had to do was look in any major magazine and you would find a story about it." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the exact reason why I don't read those magazines, I don't want to know about Shane's life." I said back.

"Then why are you complaining about it. You didn't want to know about his romantic life and when you find out something about it you get all mad because I didn't tell you. Make up your mind Mitchie." Selena said getting out of the car when I pulled up to her house. I got out too. This is our usual routine, talk, drive, go to her house and have coffee and see the kids and then I go home to my empty apartment.

"Whatever." I said back, we didnt say anything until she opened the door. Just then Nate appeared with Vince hanging upside down on his shoulder. "Hey sweetie." Selena said giving Vince a kiss on the head.

"What about me?" Nate asked, she laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you." Then he turned to me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked confused, pointing to him and Vince.

"Vince doesn't want to take a bath." He said, I made and ahh sound and walked in the house. Then Olivia came out in a long sleeping beauty night gown.

"Auntie Mitchie!" She screamed running up to me and jumping in my arms. I gave her a big hug.

"Hey Olivia. How are you?" I asked holding her so that she was facing me but she was leaning away from me, my hands suporting her around her waist.

"Good. Did you know I get to be a flower girl for Uncle Shane's wedding?" I grimaced at the word wedding.

"Yes I did, and guess what?" I asked her, faking being happy.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" She asked getting excited and jumping up and down in my arms.

"I get to make your dress." I said back.

"YAY!" She said, I put her down and she went over to her mom. "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! Did you hear that? Auntie Mitchie is making my dress." She said excited.

"Yes I did. Now why don't you go get in bed and when you wake up I can take you to work with me. We can start making your dress. Okay?" Selena asked, Olivia nodded and went in her room. "I'll be right back, here Nate give me Vince, I can give him a bath after I put Olivia to bed." Selena said taking Vince in her arms and walking toward Olivia's room.

"So, I'm guessing you know now?" Nate asked. I nodded. "What was all that with the dresses?" He asked.

"Oh Nikki wants me to make all of her dresses." I said back to him. He nodded. "But that's not the best part, it gets even better!" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "I get to be a bridesmaid!" I said to him, he started to chuckle. "SHUT UP NATE!" I said smacking him lightly on the arm. Over the years Nate and I have become really great friends, almost like brother and sister.

"Have fun with that." He said. I smacked him again, just then Selena came out of Olivia's room with Vince in her arms.

"Don't hurt my husband!" She screamed going into the bathroom, soon I herd the sound of running water.

"How does she do that?" Nate asked, I looked at him confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get the kids to listen. They argue with me so much and she can get them to do anything she wants." He said, going to sit on the couch. "Do you think it's because I'm not home as often as she is so they don't consider me their father?" He asked looking up at me, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw Nate no that's not it, they love you. Kids can just be very argumental. Selena has practice with kids, remember all the babysitting we did in high school. You just don't have the same practice, your learning everything for the first time. But Selena has dealt with little kids before. You're a great father and I know they love you." I said trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Mitchie." He said back to him, I could still hear some doubt in his voice. "Oh I need your advice on something." He said to me.

"Geez if I knew you would need so much help from me I would have charged you." I giggled. "What is it?"

"Okay so Selena and I's 8 year anniversary is coming up. And I think I have the perfect gift but I want you to tell me what you think." He said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Well I don't think we spend as much time together as we should, so I've been thinking about taking time off from the band for a year or so." He said. "Don't worry I'm not quitting, but Shane Jason and I were talking and we all want to take some time off, a year or so to spend time with our family and since Shane is getting married he doesn't want to be away from his wife that much during their first year of marriage." I smiled going along with everything, but I couldn't help but frown when I herd about Shane's marriage, it's still hard to take in. Nate noticed. "What you don't like it?' HE questioned.

"No I love it. That's really sweet Nate. I'm sure she'll love it." I said back. He smiled.

"Who will love what?" Selena asked us coming out of Vince's room.

"Nothing." I said keeping my cool. "So let's have some coffee shall we?" I asked, trying to change the conversation. Selena nodded and Nate, Selena and I walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys have anymore of that cinnamon role cake thing left?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Yeah its in the freezer, second shelf behind the ice cream." Selena said. I took out the cake. We were just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Nate got up and answered the door. I couldn't really understand the conversation, just a lot of screaming. Then Shane came in the room screaming, he didn't notice Selena or me.

"Dude this is serious. It's horrible. She's making Nikki's dress and is now one of the bridesmaids. What am I supposed to do? And Nikki is all excited and loves Mitchie. I hate this, I hate her. This is going to be horrible. And I bet she's still with that kid Mark, I swear if she brings him as a date to the wedding I'm not letting them in." His voice lowered at the last word because that's when he saw me sitting at the table.

**La-de-da. Did you like it? I hope you did. I felt like making it long for you all. Please review and try passing 20 reveiws, the person who is the 41****st**** reviewer gets to be in the story as Jason's wife. Please review. And tell me what you think about this chapter. Oh and all the dresses are in my pro and so is Selena and Nick's house.**


	3. Family Matters

**Hey guys. Sooo I guess you all liked the last chapter, and i love that you all like Olivia, she is based off of my 4 year old cuzin who i think would just like Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez's daughter, same with Vincent, and the winner of Jason's wife is LittleRedOne. So back round on Jason, him and Kelly(LittleRedOne) were dating during the whole time Shane was at Camp Rock, they were both 21, and now they've been married for 11, yes they got married when they were 20. They have 3 kids and Jason is in the wedding but Kelly is not because Nikki and Kelly don't get along too well. Okay so here is your chapter, hope you like it. Oh and Nate's last name is Scott so Selena is now Selena Scott, and Jason's last name is Taylor so Kelly's is Kelly Taylor. Oh and did you guys like the dresses? Please tell me what you think about them and Nelena's house.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), ****Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, and Tiffany Davis.**

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

_**We were just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Nate got up and answered the door. I couldn't really understand the conversation, just a lot of screaming. Then Shane came in the room screaming, he didn't notice Selena or me.**_

"_**Dude this is serious. It's horrible. She's making Nikki's dress and is now one of the bridesmaids. What am I supposed to do? And Nikki is all excited and loves Mitchie. I hate this, I hate her. This is going to be horrible. And I bet she's still with that kid Mark, I swear if she brings him as a date to the wedding I'm not letting them in." His voice lowered at the last word because that's when he saw me sitting at the table.**_

I can not believe he just said that. He is such a jerk. I got up and got right tin his face. "Shane you are that biggest jerk ever! You act like I wanted this to happen, like I want to be apart of you wedding. Do you think I'm happy about this? Think about how I feel. The guy I've been trying to get over for the past 10 years just waltzes back into my life and asks me to make his fiancé's wedding dress, and on top of that I'm in the bridal party. Yea Shane, I wanted to ruin you life." I said walking out the door, but right before I left I yelled at him. "Oh and FYI, look around before you talk about someone!" I looked over at Nate and Selena who were in shock. "Bye Selena, see you at work at 8:30, bye Nate, see you tomorrow same time." Then I looked back at Shane, glared, and left.

**Nate's POV**

As soon as Mitchie closed the door Selena yelled at Shane. "Shane how come every time you come back into our lives your an asshole to her? She hasn't seen you in 10 years and you say that." Then I herd Vincent crying from his room. "Great you woke the baby up." She said going over to get him out of his crib.

"What the hell just happened?" Shane asked looking around.

"You just made a big fool out of yourself and woke up my son." I said back to him. "And why do you even care if she's in the wedding? So what? She's not going to try to do anything with you." I said to him, finally eating some of my cake and taking a sip of my black coffee.

"I wish she'd try something with me." I herd him mumble. "Nate the only reason I'm with Nikki is to get over Mitchie. I still love her. I thought maybe not being in contact with her for this long and not seeing her would make her somehow disappear. But it didn't, I think about her everyday. And now I have to look at her everyday, I don't think I can control myself being around her so much." He said sitting down across from me.

"So wait, you don't even like Nikki?" I asked in disbelief.

"No not really. I mean she's a great girl, great personality, and beautiful, but no one compares to Mitchie. I just got with her because I thought liking someone else would get my mind off Mitchie, that somehow I could fill the hole in my heart that she left when she said no to me." He said with his head in his hands, _if only he knew she never said no to him._

"Well can I give you some advice?" I asked him, he looked up to show that he was listening. "You need to pick a girl, because if you haven't noticed Nikki is 100 percent in love with you, and Mitchie never lost her feelings toward you. And just keeping up with this game is just going to make everything more complicated and hard and your going to beat yourself up in the end." I said finishing my long speech.

"That's the worst advice you've ever given me." He said standing up and walking out the door. I felt a hand creep onto my shoulder. I looked back at Selena and gave her a small smile, even though we both had worry in our eyes.

"He's going to take the hard road and mess up." I said to Selena.

"That's Shane for ya." She said patting my shoulder and than going over to the kitchen to clean up. While she was washing the dishes I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed the crook of her neck. She giggled, she was very ticklish there.

"You know you're the best mother our kids could have." I said speaking against her neck. "I'm amazed when I watch how you deal with our kids, and how they listen. Your amazing." She turned around smiling after I said that and gave me a kiss on the lips. I instantly deepened the kiss and picked her up bridal style, taking her to our bedroom and never breaking the kiss.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I got to work the next morning at 8 and got everything ready for the day. Selena and Olivia came at 8:25. "Auntie Mitchie, Auntie Mitchie. Can we please get started on my dress? Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and sprinkles and nuts and hot fudge and a big red cherry on TOP?" She asked with more enthusiasm than I would expect from a 5 year old at 8:30 in the morning.

"Um sure sweetie, just go stand up their and let me go get my measuring tape." I said, Olivia jumped on the platform and I went in the back, I saw Selena already get her supplies out to start Nikki's shoes. She will be working in the back on the shoes while I take the measurements and get the fabric for the dresses and everything. "You daughter is nothing like your husband. Where does she get all that energy from?" I asked, looking for my measuring tape.

"I was a wild child. And Vince is more like his father." She said back to me, not looking up from her work.

"How can you tell? He's 2." I said to her.

"He's stubborn, he is going to be handsome I can tell you that, and he's very serous." She said back to me. Yeah that's pretty much Nate.

"Yes! I found it." I said holding up the measuring tape. Selena laughed as I walked out of the back room to her daughter, who was jumping up and down from excitement. "Honey, you're going to have to stop jumping or the dress won't fit properly." I said to her. She immediately stopped and just watched me. I got Livi, Selena and my measurements done, well I knew my measurements.

While I was getting all my equipment ready someone walked into the store. Selena and I both looked out of the back room to see Kelly and 2 of her 3 kids,Ian and Natalie. Jason and Kelly had three kids. Zachary, Ian and Natalie, Zachary is 10, Ian is 7 and Natalie is 5 like Livi. "Hey Kel, hey Ian, Natalie. What are you guys doing today?" I was a regular thing for Kelly to come by with the kids.

"Oh well were doing some grocery shopping and Ian wants to get a video game from Blockbuster." Kelly said, watching Natalie running off to play with Livi and Ian just walking around. "What are you doing? I bet having fun making the dresses." She said laughing.

"Oh so much, and I'm in the bridal party, and Shane hates me." I said sitting down.

"No he doesn't." I heard coming from two different directions, Selena and Kelly said it at the same time. Then Selena spoke up. "I herd him talking with Nate last night and believe me he doesn't hate you." She said to me, I don't even want to try to understand what she means by that.

"Whatever. He just better not talk to me and I'll be fine." I said cutting some of the fabric for the bridal party dresses up.

"Can I see your sketches of the dresses, Jason said they are really good." Kelly said to me.

"How would Jason know? He never comes in here." I said back to her while getting my sketches out.

"Selena told Nate, who told Jason who told me." She said back to me. I handed her my folder, which consists of dresses I have made, that I am in the middle of making, that I want to make, and idea's. She flipped to the tab that said Grey wedding. "Oh my gosh Mitch, these are incredible." She said to me. Then we heard the bell ring, someone came in the store.

"Mitchie?" Asked a voice, I looked up to see Nikki at the door. I waved to show her where I was, she walked over to me. "Mitchie I'm here for the measurements, my sister is parking the car so she'll be in a couple minutes." Nikki said to me. "Hey Selena, can I see your shoe idea's?" Nikki asked, walking over to Selena and looking over her shoulder at the idea's, she clapped her hands in excitement. Then she turned to Kelly. "Why hello Kelly. What are you doing here?" Nikki asked in the nicest voice she could.

"Just hanging out with my friends." She said looking threw the sketches some more.

"Are those my dresses?" Nikki questioned. Kelly nodded, still not looking up. "Give them to Mtichie, you shouldn't be looking at them when your not part of the wedding!" Nikki said getting angry.

"My husband is, so that means I get to know the details. If you haven't noticed I've been around a lot longer than you have." Kelly said. "Guys I'm gonna go. Come on kids." She said and Ian and Natelie came running to her. "Bye Mitchie, Selena, bye Olivia." Kelly said leaving the store. As she left Tiffany came in. This will be fun.

**Okay guys so that was kind of a filler. And I've named two of the characters in her after two characters from two different tv shows I watch. If you can tell me what the show is and who the character in the show is I'll give you a sneek peek of the next chapter. One charater right equals A few quotes. Both Characters right equals part of the story. And now that I know you guys can give me 30 reviews I expect more coming. It makes me happy. Oh and I'm thinking of starting another story, here's the summary. Tell me what you think and if you would read it:**

_Back-up_

_Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo are best friends who share the same dream, being famous singers. They soon find out that Connect Three is looking for two back-up singers. What happens when they audtion and find out they might spend 3 months on tour with them? __Smitchie, Nalex/Nelena, Jason/OC. Camp Rock/Wizards cross over._

**Here's a preview:**

"_Alex! ALEX! ALEX!" I screamed running threw my best friends, Alex Russo's, family's sandwich shop. Many people were starring at me but I don't care, they better move if they don't want to get run over. I had a piece of paper in my hand and was not letting it go. "ALEX! ALEX! ALEXANDRA RUSSO WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed passing the counter about to go upstairs when her parents came out of the back room._

"_She's upstairs Mitchie, in her room." Mrs. Russo told me while she was washing a cup. I waved at her and Mr. Russo and ran up the stares._

"_Thanks Mrs. Russo!" I said half way up the stares. When I got up the stares I saw her brothers Max and Justin playing Madden 09, ha who would ever think Justin would be playing something sports related. "ALEX RUSSO!" I screamed again. Justin looked up at me going up the stares, yuck. He supposedly has a huge crush on me, according to Alex. I finally made it up the stares, out of breath. I took about 2 minutes to catch my breath and the I ran to Alex's room. When I got their I didn't even bothering to knock I pushed the door open and found Alex sleeping on her bed. I walked over to her and went right up to her ear. "ALEX RUSSO!" I screamed for the last time, she shot up and looked at me, while holding her ears._

"_God Mitchie didn't anyone ever tell you to wake people up gently?" She asked, I shook my head no. "What's so important that you had to wake me up from my afternoon nap?" She questioned sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes._

"_LOOK!" I said shoving the piece of paper in her face, she grabbed it giving me a this-better-have-been-a-good-reason-to-wake-me-up-by-screaming-in-my-ear face, I just smiled and nodded at her telling her to read the paper. She did, as she read it her eyes got __big and she got a huge smile on her face, after about 3 minutes she screamed soo loud. "I KNOW RIGHT?" I asked her. Then her brothers and parents were in the room in 2 seconds._

**SOO What do you think, tell me in a review and tell me if I should make it a story.**


	4. Reunions

**Hi guys. So only one person guessed a name right. Here's the answer. Kelly Taylor from 90210, and Nate Scott(or Nathan Scott) from One Tree Hill. Good job TopazJewel. So you all seemed to like Kelly, which made me happy and I am just going to clear some things up. Nikki really does love Shane, and she has no idea about the history between him and mitchie. And she's not marrying him for his money, she's just as famous as he is and she is just as rich. So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. And Shane and Nikki's wedding will probably be in the next chapter, I know it's soon but there's a lot more to this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), ****Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis and David.**

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**Are those my dresses?" Nikki questioned. Kelly nodded, still not looking up. "Give them to Mtichie, you shouldn't be looking at them when your not part of the wedding!" Nikki said getting angry.**_

"_**My husband is, so that means I get to know the details. If you haven't noticed I've been around a lot longer than you have." Kelly said. "Guys I'm gonna go. Come on kids." She said and Ian and Natelie came running to her. "Bye Mitchie, Selena, bye Olivia." Kelly said leaving the store. As she left Tiffany came in. This will be fun.**_

Then Nikki looked at me, she was about to say something but I cut her off. There is no way I'm getting yelled at. "So why don't you go and get up on pedestal and let me take your measurements." I said. She seemed to forget what she was about to say and when I mentioned anything about her dress. I took her measurements and I was surprised, and I think I was making a face because she got nervous.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I looked up at her and she was freaking out.

"No everything is fine, its just we have the same measurements when it comes to the dress, that's unusual." Not a lot of people have the same exact measurements.

"Oh okay." She seemed happy, then Selena made a comment and I was about to hit her because of it.

"Shane did always love Mitchie's body." I shot her a glare, but Nikki looked surprised, does she not know that Shane and I dated.

"What?" She asked. Thanks Selena.

"Oh nothing." I said trying to get off of this subject. "Okay Nikki your all done, Tiffany it's your turn." I said waving for her to come over here. She did and I took her measurements, and they left.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

Nikki wanted Nate, Jason, David and I to go look for Tuxes. If you don't know who David is, he's Caitlin's boyfriend. We've become really good friends with him threw the years. Nikki didn't get along with Caitlin though so she cant be in the wedding. "Hey lets go in here!" I herd Jason say pointing to a Tux store. We walked in and the man at the counter was looking down at something.

"Name." He said not even looking up, his voice sounds familiar.

"Grey." I said in a board tone. His head snapped up. Oh shit. I knew I knew him from somewhere. Its that tool Mark from High school **(I'm so sorry but I couldn't resist.lol.) **"What the hell, is it like a reunion or something!?" I screamed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I work here, it's my family's business." He said back to me. "I'm guessing you want a tux for a wedding?" He asked me like I was stupid.

"Yes, my wedding. These are the groomsmen." I said back to him, while gesturing to Nate, Jason and David.

"Oh you and Mitchie are finally tying the knot? I should have known I could never come between you guys. You loved each other too much." He said taking us back to the tuxes. _What is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about. I'm not marrying Mitchie, and we haven't spoken in 10 years." I said back to him. "And can we have white tuxes?" I asked.

"Sure, why haven't you guys talked?" He asked. Why does he want to know my life story.

"Because she chose you." I said back to him in the most obvious voice.

"Yeah right." He said laughing, now I'm confused. Then he looked at me and stopped laughing. "Oh you're serious?" I shook my head yes. "Dude she chose you. At least that's what she told everyone."

"Who's everyone?' I asked, he looked toward Nate, Jason and David. They all looked guilty. "SHE CHOSE ME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" I yelled. Jason spoke up first.

"You never asked. And how would we know that you still liked her. You were dating other people. We thought you were over her." He said, you could always count on Jason to tell the truth, especially when he's being yelled at.

"Yeah we were going to tell you after you broke up with Nikki, except you did the opposite. You proposed to her." Nate said to me. Gosh this is so confusing.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

It took 5 days to make Nikki's dress and 2 to make Selena's. I'm working on Livi's dress but we only have 7 day's till the wedding. I called Nikki telling her to come in to the store for her fitting, but she said since she had so much other wedding stuff that I should just try it on since we have the same measurements, I guess someone is coming in later to pick it up."Hey Selena, why don't you take the day off. You just have Livi's shoes to make and it's your anniversary. I can manage this place by myself." I said to her.

"Are you sure Mitchie? I mean I can just stay here and keep you company, Nate will understand." She said to me.

"No go home, it's your anniversary you deserve to spend it with your husband." I said to her. She finally agreed after a lot of bickering. When she left I put the closed sign up. We have been getting a lot more business and I just want to work without people coming in. I went to the back and picked up Nikki's dress. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, which meant it would fit Nikki perfectly. I was looking at the dress from all the different angle's when I heard the door open. I didn't turn around because I was too caught up in the beauty of the dress, okay that sounded conceded but I'm sorry it's true.

"I've always dreamed of seeing you like that, but I never thought it would happen." I heard from behind me. When I turned around I saw Shane standing their, with a suit in hand. "Oh sorry, Nikki told me to pick up the dress." He said to me. I turned back around. Then I saw him behind me in the mirror. I turned back around to tell him to leave but he was two inches away from my face and he was gorgeous looking. "You look amazing." He said to me. "I kinda wish we were getting married." I herd him mumble.

"What?" I asked him. He looked down at me, he looked hurt.

"Mitchie, is it true you chose me. That you love me?" He asked. I took a big breath. He looked so sad. I just nodded my head. Then next thing I know Shane and I were making out. I felt his hand go to the zipper. I backed away from him.

"Shane, I can't do this, it's not right and I can't be that kind of girl." I said to him. I walked to the back room, locked the door and changed. I wasn't expecting Shane to still be their but he was, he was sitting on the chair in front of the pedestal. "Here's the dress. Tell Nikki I'll have the rest of the dresses done by the wedding." I said to him, acting like nothing happened.

"Okay." He said walking out of the store. Now back to the dresses.

**Okay what did you think? Okay, bad what? Please review, and tell me what you like about it what you want to happen in the next chapter, which will be the wedding. And i know its not as good as my other chapters im just out of it today.**


	5. The Wedding, part I

**Hey guys. So I got a lot of feedback from that last chapter thanks, Now some of you might know that Pyrolyn is hoasting a Camp Rock awards, and im not saying you have to but it would be awesome if you voted for me. Starsnuffers is also hosting a Camp Rock awards, so if you feel the need to vote don't hesate. So this is the wedding, hope you all like it. So I feel like putting up a quote. From now on in every fanfic I do im going to put up one of my fav quotes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), ****Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis and David. I do not own the song Forget, it belongs to Demi Lovato.**

Quote:

"Damn that mother Chucker!"

Blair Waldorf, Gossip Girl, Season 2 Episode 1

* * *

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**Mitchie, is it true you chose me. That you love me?" He asked. I took a big breath. He looked so sad. I just nodded my head. Then next thing I know Shane and I are making out. I felt his hand go to the zipper. I backed away from him.**_

"_**Shane, I can't do this, it's not right and I can't be that kind of girl." I said to him. I walked to the back room, locked the door and changed. I wasn't expecting Shane to still be their but he was, he was sitting on the chair in front of the pedestal. "Here's the dress. Tell Nikki I'll have the dresses done by the wedding." I said to him, acting like nothing happened.**_

* * *

"_Okay." He said walking out of the store. Now back to the dresses._

"_Shane! SHANE!" She called. He stopped about ten feet in front of her. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked. He turned around but stood his ground._

"_What else am I supposed to do?" He asked. Then he got mad. "Mitchie I've been trying to show you for 3 months that I love you. I've been trying to show you that what you're feeling between us can't just be brushed off. That you and I are meant to be and you can't change it no matter how much you try. I love you Mitchie. I LOVE YOU. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOU REALIZE I MEAN IT?!" He asked. She just stood there, staring at him, not with hate or love or passion or confusion, she just looked at him breathing hard. Then he walked up to her, grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, getting caught up in the kiss. His other hand went around her waist and pulled her closer, as the kiss started to get heated he pulled away. "I really do love you Mitchie Torres." He said. She looked up at him, looking like she was about to cry. "What, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb._

"_I…I cant. I just need to think everything over." She said. He groaned and walked away. "Shane where are you going?" She asked, still crying and soaking wet from the rain._

"_Away! Call me when you've decided!" He said. He walked over to his corvette and left. When Mitchie realized he wasn't coming back she went back inside. Everyone came running up to her, asking her all different questions that she couldn't pay attention to. She finally __put her hand up to show them all to shut up, and they did. Then her mother came running back stage._

"_MITCHIE! Why are you soaking wet?" She asked. MItchie looked up at her mom and just walked past her to her parent's car. One the way home she sat in total silence, with her parents worrying about her the whole time. When she got home she went up to her room, changed into some sweats and sat in her bed and cried. While she was crying she was thinking about everything that had happened the past 3 months. She didn't go to school the next day either, and never left her room unless it was to go to the bathroom. Sometime during the day her mother knocked on her door and came inside. "Honey, Selena is here. She wants to talk to you." Her mother said, Mitchie just nodded and Selena walked in. Her mother left._

"_Hi." Selena said. She was waiting for Mitchie to reply, when she realized Mitchie wasn't going to speak she got worried. "Mitchie are you okay? You didn't come to school and you haven't spoken since Shane left." Selena said._

"_Is he still gone?" Mitchie asked._

"_Yea, he's going to graduate early and they are sending him his daploma. He will actually graduate next Friday but I don't think he needs to be in school." She said._

"_Is he coming back?" Mitchie asked her voice was quite and could barley be herd._

"_I don't think so." Selena said. Mitchie started crying again and Selena hugged her. "I have to go. My mom needs me to help with dinner. Bye Mitchie." Selena said. She got up and left. A few minutes later Mrs. Torres walked into Mitchie's room._

"_Honey are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked her daughter._

"_Mom, he's not coming back." Mitchie said crying into her pillow._

"_Why do you care if he's coming back or not? He hurt you too much for you to care." Connie said walking out of her daughter's room._

"_But I need to tell him I choose him, I love him." Mitchie whispered to herself._

I snapped up in bed from my dream. I've had that dream many times in the past ten years but that was the first time is felt so real, like I was reliving that whole moment over again. I hated that day, it was probably the worst day of my life. I looked around and remembered that it was only one day till the wedding. I needed to get to work and finish the final touches on my dress, _my_ dress.

I got dressed in an old band tee that was way too big on me, I think it was my fathers, with a red tank top under it and black leather skinny jeans, with these super cute red gloves I found at a vintage store. It was pretty cold out so they could help. **(the gloves from her Get Back music video) **On my way out I grabbed a black fedora, my black boots and red trench coat and left for work. **(if your all wondering why i made her only wear red and black its because Demi Lovato's favorite colors are red and black and thats usually the only colors she wears, if she can that is.)**

My commute wasn't that bad, about 20 minutes or so. When I got to the story I instantly put up the closed sign, I was working in peace today, no matter who came in. I walked around the room, I needed a zipper from the back room, _crap I used up my last ones_. I walked to the back room to see if I had any extra. I saw one on the top shelf, about 5 inches from my grasp. _How the hell did it get up there? _I jumped trying to get it but it was no use. Then I saw a corner of a piece of paper that the zipper was on, I jumped, grabbed the paper and soon had many items falling on me.

When I looked at the paper I found it was my old song book, _when did I put that there_? I looked over in the corner of the room and saw a guitar, Selena used it when she had Olivia here, it was the only way she could get her to nap. _Hmmm._ I flipped to a random song and got the guitar. _What song did I turn to anyway?_ I looked down to see my song Forget. I wrote it a month after Shane left, it was one of my last songs._ I'll play one last time_, I thought to myself. I started strumming the guitar, to get it ready.

**Shane's POV**

Gosh I'm so confused. I love Mitchie, she loves me, but I'm getting married to Nikki. I have to do something. I need to talk to Mitchie. Then my phone rang. "Hello." I said.

"Hey honey. I just wanted to remind you that you have to get the dresses today from Mitchie, and then go by your sisters and get the shoes. Thanks honey. Oh and we have rehearsal tonight so don't be late. Love you." She said in a frantic hurry. This wedding was stressing her out.

"Yea, love you too. Bye." I said closing my phone quickly, this will give me a good chance to talk to Mitchie.

--

So I'm standing in front of Mitchie's store and I cant seem to open the door, maybe it's the closed sign or that fact that she might not be there, or if she is there facing her. This sign hasn't stopped me before so why now?

I walked into the store and herd the low sound of a guitar. Was Mitchie playing again? Then I heard her voice, the voice I haven't heard in 10 years, I love it when she sings. She was just humming, getting her voice ready. "Mitchie?' I asked softly, she didn't hear me. I slowly went to the door and saw her sitting in the far corner with my sisters guitar and her old song book. Now she really started to sing.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

The song made me feel horrible, it was obviously about me. Who else broke her heart and left her. I couldn't talk to her, I saw the dresses labeled, _Grey Wedding_ and took them. Leaving her without a word.

**Mitchie's POV- The Next Day**

I just arrived at the wedding with Nate, Selena, Olivia, and Vince. We were early because we had to get ready. I am nervous and the rehearsal last night was so awkward. Shane didn't look at me once and he didn't say anything to me. I was walking down the hall to the bridesmaids dressing room when I was pulled into a small deserted room by Tiffany. "Tiffany? What do you want? I need to get dressed." I said going for the door hand but she slapped it away. I looked at her in shock. "What the hell was that for?"

"You better stay the hell away from Shane. It's him and Nikki's wedding day and I'm not gonna let his ex-girlfriend ruin it." She said. I was too busy with the fact that she told me to stay away from him to realize she said ex-girlfriend.

"And why do I have to stay away from Shane?" I asked.

"Because these whole 2 weeks I've made sure that this wedding was going to work. I'm not going to let 3 months of hard work be ruined because you and Shane get feeling for each other again!" She spat back at me.

"Okay first, Shane and I are just friends and always have been. And second, why would he leave me for Nikki in the first place?" I asked.

"Because of your guys' history. Yes I know about everything. Mark, the talent show, Shane leaving…" I stood their gaping at her.

"And how would you know any of this?" I questioned.

"My fiancé," She said back to me. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, let alone a fiancé. "Dean." OH MY GOSH! **(I bet none of you saw that coming. Haha.)** _I am sure my mouth is hanging on the ground right now._ "That's right. Dean and I are engaged. And no, no one besides you and my sister know about him. And I wouldn't go telling that slut Selena about it either. She might tell Shane, who could use that as an excuse to break-up with my sister." _I don't even understand this girl's logic._ "Well that's all I have to say to you. You can leave now." She said shooing me out the door. Wow.

--

The wedding is about to start in 2 minutes and I am the first one to walk down the aisle, well besides Olivia and Vincent. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was the wedding planner, she told me to go line up. I walked over to line and took David's arm. **(David is Caitlin's boyfriend, he is Nate's height, but he has brown hair that falls right above his eyes, like Zac Efron's but wavy, he has light green eyes and nice olive skin. He is muscular but his cloths cover his muscles well. He is a skater, with the skinny jeans and stuff.) **He is really great guy and perfect for Cait, she's actually at the wedding, but I think Nikki only aloud it because David is in the wedding. The music started and we walked down the aisle. God Shane looks gorgeous. Selena and Jason came after that and then the Maid of honor, Tiffany, and the best man, Nate, came with Nikki and her father hot on their trail.

**Shane's POV**

Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't really pay attention. The only time everything felt slow was when I saw Mitchie walking down the aisle. I am actually tuning everything out, just thinking about her. Wait I think this is an important part of the wedding, I should listen. "And do you Shane Joseph Gray take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold…" Okay boring, I looked over at Mitchie, she looked beautiful, especially in green, my favorite color. Her hair was in light curls, which was a new look compared to her naturally straight hair, a few piece's of hair were in twirls and pulled to the back of her head.She was smiling but you could see the sadness behind her eyes, if you looked hard enough, then I felt a nudge in my side from Nate. I was about to shoot a glare at him but he gestured toward the Minister. I looked at him. "Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your wife?" He asked, with a tone that said kid-just-say-i-do-so-i-don't-have-to-ask-you-again. I looked at Mitchie, she nodded toward Nikki.

"Um…" Nikki looked at me like I was crazy. She looked like she was going to cry. "Hold on." I said, I walked over to Mitchie, her eyes got big. "Mitchie…"

She frowned but you could tell she wanted to smile. "Shane!" She said threw her teeth, then gave me a look that said WHAT-THE-HELL-are-you-doing-your-supposed-to-be-getting-married-to-Nikki.

"Mitchie, I love you. More than anyone in the world, and I know I shouldn't be telling you this at my wedding but it needs to come out. I want you Mitchie, I want you to be the one in white, the one I say I do to, the one I spend the rest of my life with. Just say those three little words back to me and I swear I will call this whole thing off and we can leave. I just need you to say those three words…" I whispered, pleading with her. I made sure no one else could hear me though. She just stared at me, and then she shook her head no. That's all I needed. I walked back to the minister. "Carry on." I said to him. My heart broken in two.

"Do you Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your wife?" He asked for the last time.

"I-" I was cut off.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mitchie blurted out. I turned to her with the biggest smile on my face.

**Mitchie's POV**

The minister was going threw his whole spiel, Shane's head was out in space though. When he finished you could see Nate nudge Shane in the rib. I guess Shane wasn't even paying attention. The minister repeated himself for the second time. "Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your wife?" Then Shane looked at me, why did he look at me, I gestured for him to say I do to Nikki.

"Um…" Why was he saying um? Nikki looked at him like he was crazy. I could see her eyes getting watery. "Hold on." _WHAT?! _Then he walked over to me. _Oh my gosh he cant be doing this._ "Mitchie…" I frowned, _HE IS DOING THIS!_

"Shane!" I said threw my teeth, then I gave him a look that said WHAT-THE-HELL-are-you-doing-your-supposed-to-be-getting-married-to-Nikki.

"Mitchie, I love you. More than anyone in the world, and I know I shouldn't be telling you this at my wedding but it needs to come out. I want you Mitchie, I want you to be the one in white, the one I say I do to, the one I spend the rest of my life with. Just say those three little words back to me and I swear I will call this whole thing off and we can leave. I just need you to say those three words." He whispered to me. _This can't be happening._ I was so shocked I shook my head thinking that all of this was dream, that none of it was real. He thought I said no to him. _THAT'S NOT MY ANSWER! Crap._ He walked away."Carry on." He said to the minister. My heart brok in two. _NO!_

"Do you Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your wife?" He asked for the last time. _NO Shane, say No._ I could tell he was going to say I do. _This can't happen, I need to stop him._

"I-" I cut him off.

"I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out. He turned to me with the biggest smile on his face. _Oh my gosh I just said that to him for the first time in 10 years, in front of everyone, at his wedding to another girl._ He said something to Nikki, she nodded and he walked toward me. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me out of the church, on our way out he said something to me.

"And Mitchie?" I looked at him. "I could never forget about you."

* * *

**DONE! Lol how was is? Okay? I hope you guys liked it. Did you like my quote by the way? Lol. Please review and don't worry this story is not over.lol.**


	6. Aftershock

**Hey guys. What's up?? So if you haven't noticed after I write a big chapter/scene in a story it takes me about a week or two to update because I'm soooo brain dead. Here's the chapter hope you like it. THIS IS GONNA BE SHORT! Oh and before I forget starsnuffers is having a camp rock awards. If any of you think my story is worth a nomination please do so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), ****Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis and David.**

_Quote:_

_Oz: "It look's dead…it smell's dead…and yet it moves."_

_Giles: "It's a zombie cat Oz."_

_Oz: "Well I like it. I think we should call it Patches." _

_Oz and Giles, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Season 3 Episode 2_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change.**_

"_**Do you Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Nicolette Ann Davis to be your wife?" He asked for the last time. NO Shane, say No. I could tell he was going to say I do. This can't happen, I need to stop him.**_

"_**I-" I cut him off.**_

"_**I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out. He turned to me with the biggest smile on his face. Oh my gosh I just said that to him for the first time in 10 years, in front of everyone, at his wedding to another girl. He said something to Nikki, she nodded and he walked toward me. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the church, on our way out he said something to me.**_

"_**And Mitchie?" I looked at him. "I could never forget about you."**_

"Shane were are we going?" I asked my boyfriend of 5 minutes as he pulled me out to the 'Just Married' limo. He ignored me.

"Yes I know this isn't the bride but can you still take us to the airport?" Shane asked the driver. Then he looked at me. "You know Mitchie, you look amazingly beautiful in green." He said giving me a small peck.

"Why thank you pop star." I said back, returning the kiss. As I was about to pull away Shane grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. My arms were soon around his neck and I was pulling close to me with the same amount of force. Shane slowly lowered me down on the seat and started kissing my jaw line so I could breath, he gave me one more kiss in the crook of my neck and then pulled away. We were still laying down but Shane was supporting his weigh on his arms, staring into my eyes.

"You have no idea how good it feels to kiss you without any guilt." Shane said. Then he gave me a gentle passionate kiss, and pulled away. "You have no idea how good it feels to kiss you." My hands were still around his neck and we playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck.

"So Shane, were are we going?" I asked him again.

--

**Selena's POV**

"Mitchie?" I heard a voice say coming into the shop. It has been three days since Mitchie and my brother have run off together, they are currently spending time on Shane's honeymoon, somewhere in Greece. I didn't look up when I heard the voice, I just kept working on my designs.

"Sorry but Mitchie is on a honeymoon." I yelled to the front of the store.

"A honeymoon? When did she get married and why wasn't I invited?" I knew that voice, I looked up to see Mrs. Torres. I squealed and gave her a big hug. She was like my second mother, and I haven't seen her in 8 months.

"Not her honeymoon, Shane's honeymoon." I said back.

"As in you brother Shane, why would she be on his honeymoon, with him, if they haven't talked in over ten years?" She asked, looking very confused.

"Wow I guess you guys haven't talked in a while. Let me fill you in." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out to the couch in the front room.

--

"So he just left Nikki at the alter? Just like that, for my daughter?" Mrs. Torres asked after I finished my story. I nodded. "What did Shane say to Nikki that she just let him go?" She asked me.

"Well after Shane left I went over to apologize for everything but she said it was fine, I asked her what she meant by that and she said that Shane told her that he was sorry he waited this long to realize everything and that he knows there is an even better guy out their for her, that she would have been miserable with him because he would never have been 100 percent into the marriage, so why ruin her life for 30 years when he could hurt her a little bit and let her live a happy life later on." I said to Mrs. Torres. "If you ask me I was about damn time he and Mitchie got together, I mean really got together. Not the whole fake thing or cheating thing." I said to her.

"Cheating? What do you mean by cheating?" Geez does Mitchie tell her mother anything? I looked out the window, trying not to make eye contact.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Then I saw someone walking toward the store. Oh it's Kelly. "Hey Kel." I said as she walked threw the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see my buddy." She was about to give me a hug but I pulled away.

"God Kelly, how much perfume are you packing on?" I asked, holding my nose.

"I just did two squirts like always. Why do I smell bad?" She asked. Ugh it was making my head hurt, and I was getting a little nauseous.

"No it's just overpowering. Will you excuse me for a second?" I asked as I ran to the bathroom in the back of the store.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

"Shane this place is amazing. You know Greece is the one place I've always wanted to visit before I die." I said looking out at the view of the Santorini, Greece from the Kirini Suite at Katikies Hotel. Shane is insane, this hotel is amazing, this suite is nicest one in the hotel and I'm not even supposed to be here. "Shane," I said turning around to look at him, "Your sure you want me? Because I'll be fine if you want to go back to Nikki." I said to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mitchie the only person I want to be with is you. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I looked down at him in disbelief, did he just unintentionally propose to me? "I swear I didn't just propose…unless you say yes.' He said to me. "But if you're not ready I totally understand." He said back to me. I opened my mouth to answer but the phone rang. Shane went to get it. "Hey sis…" Shane's face turned from happy to shock in a matter of seconds. "You're what?

--

**Selena's POV**

"I said I'm pregnant." I said to my brother on the phone, while he was on his honeymoon…kinda.

"WHAT THE HELL SELENA?!" He yelled. I guess Shane still didn't like to think I was doing the thing in order to get pregnant.

"What do you mean what the hell Shane. I'm a married woman, I have two kids, and there is nothing wrong with me being pregnant. I just called to see how you two love bugs are, the pregnancy thing just happened to spill out of my mouth." I said to him, then the front door closed. I turned around to see Nate. "Uh Shane I have to go." I said snaping my cell phone shut.

"Who's pregnant? Please don't tell me Mitchie is, that would be too much drama for one week." He said chuckling a little bit. I shifted on my feet, Nate didn't want anymore kids. He's made that perfectly clear. That's why I was on the pill, well I was until I started getting sick from it, the doctor said my body didn't respond to it properly. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"I um…well I, we sort of have a problem…" I said to him, he looked scared and in one swift movement was holding me arms length from him, trying desperately to look into my eyes, but I wouldn't allow it, my eyes stayed fixed on the floor. "I am about 99 percent sure that I'm pregnant…" I said to him, closing my eyes and bracing myself for his reaction.

"Oh thank god." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be mad?" I asked him into his chest.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were hurt or you had some rare disease by the way you were talking. Why is having another kid a problem?" He asked me, tears running down his face. He rarely ever cried with me around.

"I thought you didn't want another kid?" I asked him. He looked down at me worried. "I mean I was on the pill, and we weren't really doing anthing…" I was cut off by Nate pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

"Selena I love you, and yes I really only wanted two kids, but having a third kid won't hurt us at all. We have the money to support 15 kids and if this baby will turn out like our other two then I am thrilled. I want this baby." He said to me.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you, and our family." He said back to me.

**Yes I kno its short, and kinda boring/cheesy. But if any of you noticed every time something big happens in a chapter the following chapter is kind of boring, okay really boring. SO tell me what you think and please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen. Thanks again.**


	7. Dean

**Hey guys, so most of you liked the chapter. And the reason Shane took Mitchie to Greece was because the trip was paid for and why wouldn't you take the woman you love to a beautiful place like Greece? Lol. This chapter will be dramatic. And there will be revenge. And it will be sad…but I needed this character to have more drama. Oh and just wondering, did any of you understand the title. Some things Never Change, like their love for each other, Foreshadowing. Lol just wondering if any of you caught that. Heres the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), ****Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote of the Day:_

'_Jacob Black…I'd hit that with a Volvo.'_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**I thought you didn't want another kid?" I asked him. He looked down at me worried. "I mean I was on the pill, and we weren't really doing anything…" I was cut off by Nate pulling me in for a sweet kiss.**_

"_**Selena I love you, and yes I really only wanted two kids, but having a third kid won't hurt us at all. We have the money to support 15 kids and if this baby will turn out like our other two then I am thrilled. I want this baby." He said to me.**_

"_**I love you." I said to him.**_

"_**I love you, and our family." He said back to me.**_

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**Selena's POV**

Mitchie and Shane came back about 2 weeks after they left. Any one around them could tell they were in love. The media was buzzing like mosquitoes around them though, and you could tell Mitchie was getting tired of it. Not just by her attitude, but her energy too. Shane tried everything to get them away but they just came back harder. About 6 days ago Mitchiehadit and went home to live with her parents for a while, Shane has been here giving her space so she can get better and so the paparazzi won't follow her.

I've been running the shop for the past 6 days, while being 9 weeks pregnant, we've been getting a lot more business since Nikki's dress was featured in every magazine for about 3 weeks, even if it was for a bad reason. Kelly and sometimes Nate or Jason have been helping me around the place. But no one is here, I'm pretty sure Jason is coming in soon. _DING!_Or now. "Hey Jase, thanks for helping out lately, Mitchie said she is coming back Tuesday, **(it's Saturday by the way)** so you and Kelly don't have to help out for much longer. Can you just hang up some of the dresses and check to see if any of them are torn or ripped." I said working in the back. I heard steps coming toward me. Then they stopped in the doorway, I guess Jason doesn't understand what I wanted him to do. "Jase can you just-" I said turning around, but my breath caught in my throat before I could say anymore.

"Hey Lena. Long time no see." Said a tall, blond haired blue eyed man, standing in my door way.

"Dean…" I said letting the words barely escaping my lips.

"Yes Lena, I see you've been good for the past ten years, and you cheek cleared up just fine from our last encounter. Good thing, I didn't want to do any damage to that gorgeous face of yours." Dean said grazing his hand lightly across the cheek he once slapped ten years ago. I moved my head away from his hand. "Now how have you been Lena, I've missed you so much and would love to catch up." He said moving his hand toward the door. He pushed it closed and locked it.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

"- AND HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME YOU RAN AWAY WITH SHANE!? I HAD TO LEARN FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THAT! MY DAUGHTER CAN'T EVEN TELL ME SHE WENT TO GREECE WITH A BOY THAT BROKE HER HEART!" my mother said screaming at me. We've been have this same fight for the past 6 days, and I was getting really sick of it, actually I'm getting sick of everything.

"Sorry mom is was a spur of the moment thing. It's not like I planned to destroy Shane's wedding and then run off with him. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?" I asked trying to finish this fight once and for all.

"Are you really happy with him?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm the happiest I've been in ten years." I said to her, she let out a sigh. Yes the fight is over. _DING DONG_. "Oh I'll get that." I said going over to the door to open the door. When I opened it I was engulfed in a hug before I could even see the person. When they let go of me I was surprised to see Caitlin standing in front of me. "Hey…" I said to her.

"HI! Sorry that I just showed up like this but I have to ask…who is going to be your bridesmaid?" She asked all excited.

"WHAT?" I asked. She looked confused. "What are you talking about Caitlin?" I asked her. She held up the newest edition of People in my face, and their on the front cover in big letters said '**SMITCHIE, READY TO TIE THE KNOT?'** and then under it was a picture of me and Shane walking hand and hand down the street to get to my store. The magazine had a bigger view of my left hand with a ring on it. "WHAT THE HELL?" I asked flipping to the article section of the magazine.

_People's question__**, Shane's answer**_

_We recently were in an interview with Pop star Shane Gray. Shane has many things to say about his recent break up, his new girlfriend and his plans for the future. _

_Shane, my first question is why did you and Nikki break up? Why did it take you till your wedding day to do it?_

**_Well Nikki and I loved each other, but we weren't in love with each other. And we'd be kidding each other if we stayed together. Everyone around us could tell we weren't 100 percent committed to each other. And we seemed blind to it, I only realized it once I was saying my vow's, and I admit it was probably the worst time to realize it but it had to be done. Why ruin her life for 30 years when I could hurt her a little bit and let her live a happy life later on._**

_Then why propose to her in the first place?_

_**I really don't know. Sorry but that's all I've got.**_

_Is it because you never thought you would see Mitchie again so you just thought 'what the hay'?_

_**Some what, yes.**_

_Speaking of Mitchie, what are your plans for the future with her?_

_**I plan to marry her. Hopefully sooner than later but I plan to spend the rest of my life with her and if she wants to have children.**_

_Have you thought of any names you want your kids to be named?_

_**Well if we have a girl I like Breanne, and Jonathon for a boy.**_

_So what is the ring on Mitchie's finger mean?_

_**Just something I gave her while we were in Greece.**_

_Would you like to be more descriptive with that answer?_

_**Nope I'm good.**_

I stopped reading their, Shane has thought our whole life out. He has is all planned and he hasn't even discussed it with me… "SO!! Who is going to be your bridesmaid?" Caitlin asked eager again.

"No one, because theirs no wedding. This is just a promise ring Cait. Shane has promised were going to get married but he didn't propose to me…well he kind of did but I turned him down." I said to her.

"What? What is wrong with you woman. You love Shane. Shane loves you. Shane proposes. You say yes. Then get married and you two have little Shane babies. ITS NOT THAT HARD!" She said to me. "WHY DID YOU SAY NO!"

--

**Selena's POV**

"Dean, can you please unlock the door, i might have customers and i don't want them to think their is no one here." I said to him, hoping that would get him to unlock the door.

"Why would someone come in here when the sign outside says closed?" He asked smiling. Then he walked over to me and put his hands on my knees, and slowly pushed himself againstme. I turned away from him. "Lena please look at me." He said sweetly, i closed my eyes tightly and looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" He ordered, i quickly opened my eyes and stared at him. "Good Girl...now I want to play a little game, here are the rules. You get the question right, you get to remove one item of clothing that i choose, get a question wrong...lets just say it's not good. Lets play. Do you love you husband?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Wrong!" HE said slapping me across the face. "How about and easy one. What is the name of your 5 year old daughter?" I looked at him scared..._he knows about my personal life._

"O-Olivia." I said. He smiled.

"Good, that's right. Shirt comes off." He said to me, I slowly un-buttoned my shirt, but i guess it wasn't fast enough for Dean because he ripped it off of me. "Your even more beautiful then I imagined..." He said, i wrapped my arms around my stomach felling exposed. "Ah ah ah..." He said pulled my arms away and putting them to my sides. "I want to see you.all of you. Now next question. Why did you break up with me?' He asked.

"Because you disgust me." I said to him. This got him really mad. He slapped me again, but it didn't stop their. He threw me on the ground and kicked me dead in the stomach, my hand flew to my stomach, trying to protect my baby. Then he kicked me again. I let out a cry of pain. "Stop!" I cried. He kicked me one more time in the stomach and in the face and then…then he stopped, and looked at me and opened the door. In walked the devil herself, Tiffany.

"Hey ex-sister in law thingy. What happened, did you fall or something?" She asked smiling, then Dean walked over to Tiffany and put his arm around her waist. "Can you just give Mitchie a message for me?" She kneeled down and whispered in my ear. "If her and Shane don't break up and he doesn't come back to Nikki Mitchie will get 10 times worse than this." Then she walked out of the door with Dean still attached to her. That's the last thing i saw before everything was black.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

"I said no because-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, i looked at the caller id, _Jason_, he doesn't usually call me. "Hold on. Hello?"

_"Mitchie? Oh thank god. I can't get threw to anybody. You have to come to the hospital right now. I'm at the Mercy Hospital and Medical Center. Get her NOW!" _Jason screamed on the phone.

"Why Jason? What's wrong? Is Kelly okay, are the kids okay?" I asked him frantically.

_"No their all fine. It's Selena, I came into the store today to help out and i found her passed out in the back room. She had a bruse on her face and was bleeding from the back of her head. It looks really bad and the doctors wont tell me anything because I'm not family. Please get here as fast as you can, And try to get hold of Shane or Nate. I got to go, Bye!"_ Jason said hanging up the phone.

"Oh my God..." I said staring into space.

"What? What's wrong? Mitchie answer me!" Caitlin said shaking me.

"We need to get to Mercy Hospital and Medical Center right now! Selena's hurt." I said grabbing my coat and rushing out of the house with Caitlin, dialing Shane's number at the same time.

--

I rushed into the hospital and almost crashed into the front desk. "I NEED TO KNOW WHICH ROOM SELENA SCOTT IS IN!" I said to the receptionist. She just looked up at me popping her gum.

"Are you family?" She asked in a bored tone.

"NO! BUT SHE'S MY WIFE!" Nate said rushing into the hospital. "Where is she? What room is she in!?" Nate asked. The receptionist just smiled at him.

"Room 216. Pregnancy unit." The woman said typing on her computer. Nate ran to the elevator, everyone was about to follow him but the woman ran from behind her desk and stopped us. "Only one person. You can all go in 10 minutes or so, we don't want to upset her anymore..." The woman said.

"What do you mean upset her anymore?" Shane asked from behind us. I looked at him, that was the first time i've seen him in 6 days, and he looked like a wreck right now. I can't blame him, his baby sister is in the hospital.

--

The lady finally let us to Selena's room, when we went in their Selena was laying in the bed, one hand on her stomach and one in Nate's hand, asleep with streaks of mascara running down her face. Nate had his head on her hand, whispering something to her. He looked up when he herd Shane knock. "Is every thing okay?" Shane asked worried going over to Nate's side. Nate shook his head. Shane got nervous. "What? What's wrong?" Shane asked, Nate just kept on shaking his head over and over again. Shane finally lifted Nate up and pushed him against the wall. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER NATE?!" Shane asked, his voice cracking and unsteady. Nate finally looked at Shane, his eyes were red and puffy.

"She lost the baby..." Nate said quietly.

Bum bum bum. What did you guys think? Did any of you think that was coming? Lol. And I swear im gonna try to update every single one of my fanfics each day this week. Keep reading and Please review. Oh and my bday was the other day Im 16 now. Woop woop. Okay im done talking please review.


	8. Small Minded

**Hey guysss! Sorry this took so long, writers block, and if you would all be so kind read some of my new stories. I have 2. Vengeances which is a Covenant fanfic. And Surprise which is a Twilight fanfic that im writing wit my friend at skool. Please take the time to read and review them cuz that would make me very happy. Oh and if you read any of my other fanfics can u give me some comments on what you want to happen in them so I can make them better? Thanks here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. ****muh**** ha ha. I'm evil), Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote: _

_Hypnotist: I can't make people do anything they don't want to do._

_Catharine: I can…GET IN JAIL_

_CSI, Catharine Willows and Hypnotist, episode 2 season 9_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

_**The lady finally let us to Selena's room, when we went in their Selena was laying in the bed, one hand on her stomach and one in Nate's hand, asleep with streaks of mascara running down her face. Nate had his head on her hand, whispering something to her. He looked up when he herd Shane knock. "Is every thing okay?" Shane asked worried going over to Nate's side. Nate shook his head. Shane got nervous. "What? What's wrong?" Shane asked, Nate just kept on shaking his head over and over again. Shane finally lifted Nate up and pushed him against the wall. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER NATE?!?!" Shane asked, his voice cracking and unsteady. Nate finally looked at Shane, his eyes were red and puffy.**_

_**"She lost the baby..." Nate said quietly**_

Shane just stared at Nate in shock. Then he pushed Nate harder into the wall. "What do you mean she lost the baby? She can't just loose the baby. WHAT HAPPENED NATE?!?!" Shane screamed, tears running down his face. Then Selena started to stir. We all looked at her. Shane dropped Nate, who recovered fast and ran to her side. Shane was behind him.

"Selena? Sel? Lena you okay?" Nate asked rubbing her hand lightly with his thumb. He looked terrified. None of us had actually went in the room yet, we just watched from outside.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! YOUR NOT ALOUD TO CALL ME THAT!" Selena screamed, slapping Nate. We all lost our breath for a moment, Nate was shocked. Then her eyes got big, and she started to cry, her hands flung to her mouth. "NATE? Oh… I am- I didn't mean to…" She stumbled on her words. Then her hand went to cover the now red handprint on Nate's face.

"Can you guys closed the door?" Nate asked. We all nodded and went out to the waiting room, I closed the door quietly.

"Auntie Mitchie? Why did mommy hit daddy?" Olivia asked me, I looked down at her, she was very curious.

"I have no idea." I said back to her.

**No One's POV- w/ Nate, Shane and Selena**

_What is going on? _Shane thought as he went and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Nate was still quite, so Shane decided to speak up. "Are you okay Lena?' He asked her.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Word. Again." She said threw gritted teeth. "And yes, I'm fine." Then she looked down at her stomach. "Is the baby-"

Shane didn't let her finish the sentence. "No…" She looked up at him, her eyes flowing with tears. "You lost the baby." She let a small Oh My God escape from her mouth and then she just broke down. Nate finally came back to reality and noticed his wife. He pulled her into a hug, she just cried into his chest. After about 5 minutes Shane had to get her talking again. "Do you remember what happened?' He asked her. She nodded and then jumped out of Nate's grasp.

"Where are Olivia and Vincent?" She asked horrified. Nate just looked at her. "NATE WHERE ARE OUR KIDS?" She screamed.

"Outside with Mitchie, Jason, Kelly, Caitlin and David." He said back to her.

"Go find them! I want them with us at all times. GO GET THEM NOW!" She said to him. He nodded and ran out of the room.

"Selena what happened to you?" Shane asked her.

"Shane…you have to break up with Mitchie." She said to me. Shane felt his eyes pop out of his head.

"What? Sel she's your best friend and you've been trying to get us back together for years. Now that we're finally together you want us apart?" Shane screamed to her, she just sat there, looking at her hands.

"If you don't then Mitchie will end up ten times worse than me…" She said quietly.

"What do you mean? Did someone do this to you?" Shane asked her, fuming. She nodded. "WHO?!" Shane asked. She didn't answer. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU SEL?" He asked again.

"Dean… Tiffany made him and she told me that if you and Mitchie don't break up and you don't go back to Nikki than Mitchie will end up ten times worse than me." Selena said really fast. Shane's face turned hard.

"That Bastard! He just dug his own grave." Shane yelled.

"Shane NO! You could get hurt, or you could get Mitchie hurt even worse than they were planning. DON'T DO ANYTHING. Just break up with Mitchie. If you love her you'll do that to save her." Selena said to him.

**Mitchie's POV (Starts where i left off with Mitchie)**

I walked up to the front desk to talk to the receptionist. "Excuse me…I know it's kind of late, but I was wondering if I could get a check up by my doctor?" I asked the woman. She looked up at me, she seemed nicer than the woman downstairs. She had blonde short hair that was turning sliver, her cool blue eyes made me feel calm. When she smiled she got wrinkles around her eyes, she seemed happy.

"What kind of check up Miss?" She asked me smiling. I leaned toward her, making sure none of my friends could hear. She moved closer also.

"A pregnancy test." I whispered. She smiled.

"Oh what wonderful news, and since this is the pregnancy wing of the hospital, I'm sure I can get someone to check you out. One moment." She said getting out of her seat and going over to one of the doctors. She pointed to me and the woman nodded. Then she came back with the woman by her side. "This is Doctor Shay, she is going to find out if your…" She leaned into me before she answered," pregnant, or not." She said whispering. I nodded. The receptionist, who I learned to be Cynthia, went back behind the desk. Dr. Shay took me into a room, all my friends were looking at me weird, I just told them I needed a check up and since I was here…

"Hello Mitchie. As you already know I'm Dr. Shay. I heard you want to check if your pregnant. It that correct?" She asked me. I nodded. "And what made you come to the assumption that you're pregnant?' She asked me.

"Well I'm a week and a half late, and I've been very sensitive to certain smells and food." I said to her, she was writing everything down. _Ugh this might be long…_

--

I went out of the room, and waved goodbye to the doctor. Cynthia came up to me. "So, are you pregnant?" She whispered the pregnant part again. I nodded, still in shock. She squealed. All my friends looked up. "This is just fabulous. Who is the father?" She asked, then I saw Shane storming down the hall. I pointed at him. "Cute." She said walking away.

"Hey babe. I need to tell you som-" Shane cut me off before I could finish the sentence.

"Get away from me." He said to me, sliding out of my grip, I just looked at him, sad.

"What?" I asked.

"I said get away from me Mitchie, GOD ARE YOU SO SMALL MINDED THAT YOU CANT COMPREHEND WHAT IM SAYING?" He yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Sorry, guess I need to use small words. COMPREHEND means understand. Or is that too big a word too?" He asked me.

"How this for a big word. I'M PREGNANT! Oh I'm sorry, I guess I need to break that down in Rock star lingo. Pregnant means knocked up. Is that easier for you?" I asked leaving him standing there.

**Okay so I know it's not very long but I'm trying. Hope you liked what happened. Please read and review. Thanks guys and read my other stories.**


	9. What do I have to do next?

**Okay guys I'm a terrible person. I know its been over a month and you don't know how many times my cousins have scolded me for that. My imaginary part of my brain is just clogged for a moment. On the bright side I have a beta helping me with this story, so it's going to get better. I will try to make this next chapter long for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. ****muh**** ha ha. Iâ€™m evil), Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote:_

_You don't have one? Come on you have to have one. Even I have one.__ Peter_

_What a spleen?__ Walter_

_Yes Walter a spleen.__ Peter_

_Everyone has a spleen. But there is a rare disease that makes you born spleen less.__ Walter_

_Walter and Peter, Fringe_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

_**Hey babe. I need to tell you som-**__** Shane cut me off before I could finish the sentence.**_

_**Get away from me. He said to me, sliding out of my grip, I just looked at him, sad.  
**__**  
What?**__** I asked.**_

_**I said get away from me Mitchie, GOD ARE YOU SO SMALL MINDED THAT YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND WHAT I'M SAYING?**__** He yelled at me.**_

_**Excuse me?"**__** I asked him.**_

_**Sorry, guess I need to use small words. COMPREHEND means understand. Or is that too big a word too?**__** He asked me.**_

_**How this for a big word. IM PREGNANT! Oh Im sorry, I guess I need to break that down in Rock star lingo. Pregnant means knocked up. Is that easier for you?**__** I asked**_,** but I left without an answer, leaving him standing there.**

**No One's POV**

Shane slowly made his way back to his sister's room, still trying to grasp the fact that the girl he is in love with is carrying his child and he just broke up with her. He opened the door a tiny bit and saw his sister, brother-in-law, and niece and nephew having a conversation. Olivia was sitting into Selena's chest, as Selena slowly stroked Olivia's hair. Nate was sitting in the chair next to them with Vince bouncing on his lap. "Mommy?" Olivia asked, her tiny high pitched voice quieter than normal.

"Yeah**,** sweetie?" Selena asked**,** turning her head to look down and her daughter.

"Is my baby brother or sister gonna be here soon?" Olivia asked looking down at Selena's still slightly pregnant stomach. Selena looked at Nate for help, he seemed to be having a struggle in his head on how to tell a 4 year old that the baby her mommy was carrying had died.

"Um Livy, the baby is never going to come." Nate told her gently. Olivia cocked her head in confusion. Shane decided to help them out and joined them.

"Sel. We need to talk. Now!" Shane said, his voice low and harsh.

"Nate can you take Olivia and Vince to the food court?" Selena asked, Nate nodded, scooped up the kids and gave Selena a kiss goodbye before he left the room. "What happened Shane? Please tell me you didn't screw it up." Selena said to him.

"Selena, I need to tell you something. And I know you're going to be mad**,** but don't do anything drastic. I know I messed up**,** so I don't need a lecture**,** I just need you to listen. And DON'T tell mom or dad-" Shane was cut off by his sister.

"Shane you only ramble like this when you're nervous. Tell me what you did right now. No rambling." Selena said to him.

"Okay, just stop me next time I start to ramble." Selena gave Shane a glare that said _you're-rambling-again_. He instantly stopped. Shane took deep breath. "Mitchie's pregnant." Shane blurted out.

"YOU HAD SEX?!?!" Selena screamed.

"Well**,** what would you have done if the girl you've been in love with for 10 years was with you in Greece, in a hotel with you and said she loved you, figuratively speaking of course. Since you're a girl. And you have Nate." Selena threw her bottle of water at Shane. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Shane yelped.

"You were rambling again."Selena said simply.

"So you throw a bottle at me?!" Shane asked**,** rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.

"No! I threw a bottle at you for being a guy. How could you have been so stupid? I mean**,** I know you haven't seen her in 10 years but you could have at least waited till you were married, a couple months wouldn't be that long. And if you did have sex I thought maybe you would be smart enough TO USE PROTECTION!" Selena said to him.

"Sorry I was kind of preoccupied at the time." Shane said.

"Okay ew. Mental picture I never needed to see now burned into my brain." Selena said, wrinkling her nose with distaste. "Anyway, did you still break up with her?" Selena asked. Shane nodded. "What did you say to her, I need to know everything that came out of your mouth and her mouth." Selena said. Shane filled her in on what happened a few minutes ago. After he was done**,** Selena slapped him on the arm.

"OW! What is this, be a bitch to Shane day? What was _that_ for?" Shane asked rubbing his arm again.

"You're such a jackass, you know that?" Selena asked him. "How could you say those things to Mitchie? When I said break up with her I didn't mean you had to be a jerk."

"Well if I did it nicely I might have changed my mind. I did that for her own good, no matter how much it hurts me. If she's safe, healthy and unharmed then I'm happy." Shane said smiling a little bit. Selena could tell he really loved Mitchie and no matter how much he was hurting right now, if she was okay he would be fine. Regardless of what he had to do to keep her safe. "So what do I have to do next? You know, to make these messed up people happy?" Shane asked.

"You have to go find Nikki, apologize and marry her. Otherwise Mitchie could be badly hurt, or worse." Selena said. Shane let out a big huff of air.

"Whatever." He said. Then Selena straightened up a bit. "What?" Shane asked timidly.

"Or…you could get her to fall in love with someone else." Selena said smiling.

"How the hell am I going to do that?" Shane asked. "And who is Nikki going to 'fall in love' with?" Shane asked, putting air quotes to use.

"I think we know one person…"

--

Shane ran down the strip mall trying to get to the tuxedo store. He ran in and saw the man he was looking for. He made his way over to the counter and waited for the man to look up at him. "Hey Shane? Let me guess, you need a tux for your and Mitchie's wedding?" He asked**,** looking up at Shane.

"Hey**,** Mark old buddy old pal. How have you been? And no**,** I don't need a tux**,** I need a favor." Shane said really fast, mostly because he had a lunch date with Nikki in an hour.

"Okay first, we're not friends, we never were. See**,** if I remember correctly**,** you took the love of my life away from me. Second, do you really think I'll help you? I pretty much hate you." Mark said to Shane**,** going back to his work. Shane was so confused. Mark was nice when20he came to get his suits. What changed**?**

"Come on man. It's one favor, and I'm pretty sure you want to do it." Shane said back to him smiling.

"Tell me what it is and I might consider it." Mark responded, annoyed.

"Okay**,** I have to go on a date with my ex and I would really like it if you came, you know like a double date? You can bring Mitchie. I bet she'll say yes." Shanetold him. Mark looked at him like he was crazy.

"So let me get this straight, _you_want _me_ to go on a double date with you and your ex _and_ take Mitchie with me? Am I getting everything?" Mark asked Shane.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane replied

"Well sure. If I get to go out with Mitchie, and not get in trouble**,** that's fine." Mark saidwith a shrug. "What time tonight?" He asked.

"About one hour." Shane said. He left before Mark could back out. "Thanks dude! You won't regret it!" Shane shouted over his shoulder as he left.

**--**

**Mitchie's POV**

_Stupid, egotistical, jackass, jerk! Ugh I hate him! How could he do this to me? He said he loved me and left! AGAIN! GAHHHHHHHH!_ RINGGGGG. I jump at the sound of my house phone. I didn't bother looking at the caller id. "Hello?!" I said into the phone, my voice coming out angrier than I wanted it to.

'Hey Mitchie, it's Mark. Remember? From high school?"He questioned. Mark!?! I missed Mark. I haven't seen him since senior year. I wonder why he is calling me.

"Hey Mark. How could I forget you?' I said into the phone. 'So, um, is there something you need?" I asked.

"Well I was actually wondering if you would like to go to lunch today. I thought maybe we could catch up and hang out a bit?' He asked.

"Sure, I would love that.' I told him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in about 40 minutes. Oh and the place is formal. Bye." He said.

"Uh, Mark?" Thankfully I caught him before hung up.

'Yeah?' He asked worried.

"Don't you want my address? It might help when you pick me up." I said laughing. He chucked too, I think he felt stupid.

"Sorry. That might help a lot." He responded. I gave him my address and then hung up the phone. I can't believe I'm going on a lunch date with Mark from high school.

--

I heard the door bell ring. I checked myself in the mirror for that last time. My hair was curled and pulled back into a low bun. I had light makeup on, beige and white eye shadow and light pink lip gloss, blush and eyeliner and mascara. I was wearing one of my own dresses that I made in college. It was a white halter dress with a thick black strap below the bust and ruffles going to my knees. I was also wearing black heals and carrying an off-white clutch. When I was done checking myself in the mirror I went to open the door. Standing front of me was my handsome ex from high school. He pretty much looked the same, just a little bit more masculine and his hair was darker**,** but other than that he was the same Mark.

"Hi Mark." I said to him.

"Hello Mitchie. You look amazing." He said in awe. He looked nice too. He was wearing a grey tux with a black tie and white undershirt.

"You look great too, Mark. So let's go." I said taking his arm as he walked us down to his amazing red Ferrari. I knew Mark was rich, but I didn't think he had _this_ much money!

--

The ride to the restaurant took about 20 minutes. During that time Mark and I talked about our lives since high school. We both thought it was funny that we owned a store wedding related. He owned a tux store and I owned a dress store. "So we're here." Mark said pulling into a parking space. I was about to get out of the car**,** but Mark stopped me. "Let me." He said. So I did. He went to the my side of the car and helped me out. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered. We walked into the restaurant and Mark said some stuff to the hostess. She took us over to a table for four. Why were there four seats?

"Oh um. A friend is meeting us here and is bringing their date." Mark said. I just nodded. About 2 minutes later the door opened and in walked in none other than Shane Grey. What made me almost spit out my water was the fact that he had Nikki attached to his arm. They slowly made their way over to our table.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I said under my breath. Mark heard and gave me an apologetic smirk. Well this ought to be fun. Kill me.

**Okay that's it. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Dress and car in pro. And a lot of the credit for making my story soo much better go's to my Beta UtterlyRandom. So thank her for fixing my mistakes and making the story better.**


	10. I do Care

**Okay so if anyone is reading this I'm shocked at the moment. I'm like the worst person in the world and I really don't have an excuse except for that I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just making stuff up and if I don't help myself with the chapter and get thoughts for more chapters as I write then you guys don't get as much updates. I finally got an idea on how to start off this chapters. If any of you are still sitting at your computer reading this then you are like amazing! I have some other stories and I've decided to put all my unfinished stories for ZacsGurl86 on hiatus except for this one. Both of my stories for xoBrucas4life86ox will still be u****p and running but between this story, and those and all the ones floating around in my head updates will be scarce. At least I warned you. **

**Oh and One more thing before i forget. Their will be an Offical Camp Rock Award's coming up soon. Their is a web site(link on my profile) that will explain everything. Like how you nominate people, what the categories are and so on. Now i'm not telling you to nominate me, i'm just letting you all know about it, and if you feel i'm a good enough author( i dont know why you would since i just left you all hanging for like 7 months) to nominate me then by all means do, but also nominate all your favorite Authors and Stories that you deserve to be in the categories. Please consider this, I am and i think i will actually nominate some of my favorite authors and stories so i encourage you all to nominate you favorites stories or actors.**

**Okay enough blabbering, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. ****muh**** ha ha. I'm evil), Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote:_

_Did you know Chase lost his virginity to Brooke Davis?-Mia_

_Hahaha yes…and I'm guess by that face that you did not know that. Well welcome to Tree Hill I challenge you to find a guy who hasn't lost his virginity to Brooke Davis.-Haley J.S_

**Previously on Some Things Never Change**

"**Oh um. A friend is meeting us here and is bringing their date." Mark said. I just nodded. About 2 minutes later the door opened and in walked in none other than Shane Grey. What made me almost spit out my water was the fact that he had Nikki attached to his arm. They slowly made their way over to our table.**

"**You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me." I said under my breath. Mark heard and gave me an apologetic smirk. Well this ought to be fun. Kill me.**

"Oh my gosh Sel you should have been there! I thought I was going to puke!" Mitchie said while pacing in her best friend's hospital room. Selena was just watching her friend trying to calm her down. "It was degusting. Shane was holding Nikki's hand and smiling at Nikki and laughing at Nikki. And what did Mark do? He smiled at Nikki and laughed at Nikki and-"

"Let me guess he held her hand too?" Selena asked jokingly. Mitchie sent a glare her way. "Gosh Mitch, it couldn't have been that bad. Are you sure you just weren't uncomfortable with Shane being there with his ex now being his ex..again."

"No it really was bad. I think the worst part was the fact that he kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. He made it seem like he really wanted to be with me instead of Nikki, and all I kept thinking was if he really wanted to be with me why did he break up with me in the first place. You know he still hasn't said anything about the baby either. It's like he completely forgot about that small detail." Mitchie kept up her rambling for a little while longer, and Selena was getting annoyed by it.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie stopped talking and looked at her best friend. "If I told you something would you promise not to get mad at me?" Mitchie nodded her head slowly. "The reason Shane broke up with you is not the reason you think." Mitchie gave her a questioning stare. "That was only the cover story. He's doing it to protect you."

"What are you talking about Sel?" Mitchie asked.

"The reason I'm in the stupid hospital, the reason I don't have my baby anymore… it's because Shane picked you over Nikki. Tiffany… Tiffany is dating Dean. She got Dean to hurt me as a warning to Shane, as to say if you don't get back with Nikki this will happen to Mitchie, but ten times worse." Mitchie just sat there quite and taking everything in.

"Why does she want them back together, Nikki seemed fine with everything."

"Nikki has no clue. I mean can you really see her planning this? Tiffany just wants Nikki to get Shane's money and apparently be happy but I think that's just an excuse." Selena hated seeing her friends like this. But Mitchie had a right to know. She couldn't let her walk around and think Shane didn't love her anymore when he was doing all of this for her.

"So you lost your baby because of me? This is all my fault." Mitchie said.

"NO MITCHIE. Don't you ever think you had anything to do with this."

"But I do. I have everything to do with this. Dean hurt you because of me, because Shane went back to me. Because I said yes. God if I would have never said yes to running off with him and just let him marry Nikki then you would still have your baby. You and Nate would still be pregnant. Olivia and Vincent would have a baby brother or sister coming. It all my fault." Mitchie collapsed onto Selena's hospital bed, eyes filled with tears and her head in her hands.

"Mitchie, none of this is your fault. If you would have said no to Shane you both would be miserable right now. Just don't worry about anything, Shane and I have a plan so everything can go back to the way it was." Mitchie looked up from under her hair that was falling over her face.

"What are you two gonna do?" She asked worried.

"Lets just say if Nikki falls for someone else there is no way they can take it out on you."

--

"Dude thanks again for going to that date with me yesterday." Shane Grey said to Mark as he walked into the tuxedo store. "So what did you think of Nikki, you two seemed to hit it off well." Shane said leaning on the front desk.

"Are you really asking me if I liked Nikki?" Mark asked him. "What the hell goes through that head of yours?" Shane gave Mark a confused look before Mark continued. "Yeah I liked Nikki she was a sweet girl but she is also your girl so unlike some people I wont try and steel her away from you."

"Are you seriously still hung up on that? Dude we were in high school. You must have known that you weren't gonna last. And if it makes you feel any better Mitchie and you would never have made is since she came back to me." Mark walked around the front desk to stand in front of Shane, who was about 3 inches shorter than Mark.

"Yeah she came back to you so you could leave her again. So what does that say about you? That you don't really care about Mitchie." Shane's blood was boiling at the moment. HE was doing all of this for Mitchie. He was with Nikki even though it killed him to see her so depressed, but it's better than seeing her bruised and beaten in a hospital bed, or worse a body bag. Shane shook the mental image from his head, and focused back on Mark.

"All I care about is Mitchie. You don't know what the fuck your talking about so keep your fucking mouth shut!" Shane's temper was growing, which meant he wouldn't refrain from punching Mark in the face for much longer.

"If you cared about her you wouldn't have left her!"

"I left her for her own protection. I went back to Nikki so love of my life and my unborn baby wouldn't die." Shane couldn't control the things that were coming out of his mouth, he had just told Mark Mitchie was pregnant. Shane let out an annoyed and frustrated groan before backing away from Mark and walking out of the store.

--

"Shane! What are you doing here?" Nikki asked as Shane stormed into her apartment. Shane didn't usually come by unless she asked him to so him coming over by his self was kind of shocking. "Is something wrong?" Nikki noticed how steamed Shane was at the moment and she felt as if she had to ask.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had an argument with Mark." Shane's anger soon melted away and Nikki felt more comfortable around him. "But I was meaning to come over here anyway. My mother is having a family dinner this weekend. Selena is going with Nate and the kids and she asked if we were going." Shane had been meaning to ask Nikki this for sometime, and it gave him an excuse as to why he had come over here, than the actual reason.

"Oh I would love to go. I can even bring over some appetizers." Nikki loved a reason to cook, it was one of her passions. "So what was you fight with Mark about?"

"We just got into an argument." Shane really didn't want to talk about Mark, because talking about Mark made him think of Mitchie, and then he got depresses.

"Um, how long have you and Mark known each other?" Nikki asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Since high school."

"Oh why wasn't he at the wedding then?" Shane groaned into a pillow. Nikki really needed to learn how to take the hint that he wanted to end this conversation.

"We had a bad falling out. Can we get off the subject of Mark please?" Shane growled at Nikki. She cowered and walked to the kitchen like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Just after she left Shane's phone rang, the familiar tune of _Gotta Find You_filled the living room. Shane wondered why Mitchie was calling him. "Hello?" HE asked.

"_Hey Shane it's Mitchie. I was just wondering if you were busy?"_

Shane looked back towards Nikki who was preparing two chicken breasts. "No not at the moment. Why?" More importantly why was Mitchie calling him.

"_Great. Can you come over to my apartment and take all the crap that you left behind?"_

Mitchie hung up the phone before Shane could answer. "Hey Nikki? I'lll be back later I need to go pick some things up at a friends." He called from the door as he got his shoes on.

"Okay babe just be back for dinner."

--

Shane got to Mitchie's apartment about forty five minutes later, since she lived all the way across town. He stopped at her door and knocked lightly. After a few minutes he knocked again. _Is she home? She has to be she invited me over._ Shane thought to himself. After five minutes of standing in front of her door like an idiot he took the spare key under the plant next to the door and let himself in. He saw a box on the coffee table in Mitchie's living room labeled Shane's Shit. He went over to it and pulled out some of the items. One was one of his white button down shirts. He remember when she first wore this, it was their first morning in Greece together.

"_Mmhhhh." Mitchie let out a content sigh before rolling over to face Shane. His arm was around her waist and he was watching her, studying ever detail about her. "Morning." She smiled as she moved her hands to go around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling away and getting out of the bed, taking the sheets with her to cover her naked body.._

"_Mitchieee." Shane wined like a two year old. "Don't leave." Mitchie laugh, tightening her grip on the sheets. "You know you don't have to cover your self from me. I saw everything last night and now its embedded in my memory for all time." Mitchie laughed before bending down to get her shirt from the night before. Shane rolled out of the bed and picked up his white button down shirt. "Here put this on." She smiled before dropping the sheet and slipping the shirt on. Shane was gapping at her new found confidence. She laughed and skipped out of the room._

"What are you doing here?" Shane whipped his head around to see Mitchie standing before him, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel.

"You asked me to come over." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah but I thought once you saw the stuff you'd take it and leave. So go because I have to get ready, I have a date tonight." Mitchie said as she walked into her bedroom, unaware that Shane was following her.

"What? You have a date? With who?" Mitchie turned to glare at her ex boyfriend.

"It's none of you business. Now leave so I can get ready." Shane glared right back at her, he was not leaving until he got his answer.

"It is my business. And don't you think you should be staying home in your current state?" Shane said motioning to her stomach.

"I'm only a few months along Shane. And it nice to finally admit to the fact that I'm pregnant with your child. If you really care that much I'm going out with Jake Ryan. Their you have your answer now take your stuff and leave.

"That stupid actor? You're actually going out with him? What could you possible see in him?" Mitchie walked out to the front door, she notice Shane was still on her tail.

"Funny that's exactly what I was saying about you." She opened the door and pushed Shane out of her apartment. "Good bye Shane." She threw him his junk and slammed the door in his face.

**Okay I hope that was enough to hold you over for a while. I promise I will try my hardest to update this soon, maybe between this week and next week. I haven't given up yet. I swear!**


	11. Family Dinner

**Yes! She's back and updating faster! Aren't you all proud of my new found thoughts and ideas of what's going to happen. I have ideas now, so you guys get more stories. I'm glad you all liked my last chatper, I wus just hoping for some more reviews, but I guess when you abandon your readers for what seven, eight months you cant pick and choose. **

**I was wondering if any of you went to my profile to check out the OCRA's? I want to vote but I need to start reviewing on the stories I read in order to vote. **

**Also, have any of you seen the preview of the two stories I've been working on? Its on my pro aswell. On is a OTH, Supernatural crossover, so if you like those two shows I hope you'll read it. The other on is a Camp Rock and A Wizards and I guess a Hannah Montana crossover since Miley is in it, same with Jake. Bu it's about how Nate Grey(Nick Jonas) is a player and will never change his ways, until he starts to actually fall (maybe in love) for Alex Russo, the beautiful girl who changed over summer and caught his attention. I'll put the summarys on here at the end of the chapter so please read and tell me if you'd bother with eather one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark (yes he is coming back. muh ha ha. I'm evil), Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote:_

_Brooke? You don't have a bed do you? Please tell me you didn't have sex in my bed, Brooke.-Haley_

_Im already washing your sheets…-Brooke_

_UCK BROOKE!-Haley_

_They already yelled at me about it. What is the big deal?-Brooke_

_The big deal is one you didn't thank me for helping you with the cds, two you had SEX IN MY BED, and three, you ate all the brownies!-Haley_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change:**_

"_**I'm only a few months along Shane. And it nice to finally admit to the fact that I'm pregnant with your child. If you really care that much I'm going out with Jake Ryan. Their you have your answer now take your stuff and leave.**_

"_**That stupid actor? You're actually going out with him? What could you possible see in him?" Mitchie walked out to the front door, she notice Shane was still on her tail.**_

"_**Funny that's exactly what I was saying about you." She opened the door and pushed Shane out of her apartment. "Good bye Shane." She threw him his junk and slammed the door in his face.**_

--

"Yeah Sel, I'll be over in a few minutes… Yep I have the sketches with me…Okay bye." I hung up my phone as I turned into Selena and Nate's neighborhood. Selena was released from the hospital today, and the doctor told her to take it easy, she was put on bed rest for a week. So we closed the store for a week and we're just working on new designs. When I pulled up to her drive way I turned off my car and pulled out all of the supplies. I had a key to the house since I was over every day anyway, so I let myself inside. Selena was sitting on the couch watching Barbie and the magical something with Olivia. "Hey girls." I said as I walked into the house.

"Aunty Mitchie!" Olivia said once she noticed me standing by the doorway. She got up from her sitting position on the ground and practically tackled me. I picked her up and gave her a hug. "Did you know that mommy gets to stay home the whole week?" She asked dragging out the word whole.

"Yes I did sweetie, which also means I'm gonna be over here too." Olivia squealed in delight. I put her down and she went back over to her seat in front of the television. "Where are my two favorite guys?" I asked Selena.

"Nate's waking Vince up from his nap right now. Did you get everything?' She asked looking at my hands full of sketch pads, colored pens and pencils and everything else we needed.

"Yeah everything is here. So how is everything?" I asked her.

"Great. Do you know how amazing it feels to be home again? And not eating that crap hospital food?" She asked.

"Probably as amazing as it feels to watch Shane squirm." I said back. Selena looked at me confused for a few seconds, then it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head and she busted out laughing.

"Oh yes. He came here complaining about all of that. How was your date with Mr. Jake Ryan?" Selena asked in between laughs. Nate came out of Vince's room with Vince in his arms, who was still half asleep by the way, and laid him next to Selena on the couch. Nate then got comfortable next to Selena so Vince was cuddled in between them. Olivia noticed, you could tell she felt left out because she ran up and sat on her fathers lap, snuggling into his chest. What I wouldn't do to have a family like theirs.

"It was amazing. The second Shane left I got into a pair of comfy sweats and got my jug of _Ben & Jerry's Oreo Mint_ ice cream out of the freezer and played every Jake Ryan movie I owned. I said I was getting ready for a date with Jake Ryan, I didn't say I was going out with him. Shane needs to learn to be less literal." Sel was laughing harder after I explained my little date last night. Nate just sat their, confusion written across his face. After a few seconds the confused stare was replaced with understanding.

"So you mean to tell me that my wife, who just got back from the hospital that night, and I stayed up until 1 in the morning listening to Shane rant about how he's doing all of this for you and your being a bitch about it by going out with Jake Ryan, when in fact you just sat at home and watched his movies? Did I get everything?"

"Yeah that pretty much covers it, oh wait you forgot the Oreo Mint ice cream... Wait Shane was complaining until 1 in the morning?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah that boy has it bad for you Ms. Torres. You should really just put him out of his misery and hook up with him. And it works in your benefit as well cuz you know, pregnant woman are insanely," she lowered her voice to a whisper so the kids couldn't hear her, "horny, at least I was-" I cut Selena off before she could continue the sentence.

"Okay I really don't need to hear about you twos' sex life. And I think Nate is uncomfortable with you telling me about it." Selena looked over at her husband who was nodded.

"Okay, sorry you two. Gosh your both so sensitive." I laughed at her bluntness. "There is also this other thing you can try. Its called telling him how you feel. Tell him you love him so he knows you're not a bitter old hag."

"Ehhh I think I mess with him for a little bit longer. It's a lot more fun." I said laughing at the thought of Shane getting steamed over nothing.

"Wanna know what else is fun? You coming over for dinner this weekend!" Selena said turning toward me. I saw Nate shaking his head yes from behind her. "My parents want everyone over at their house this weekend for an old family dinner since no one see's each other anymore. And Shane is coming with Nikki. I need someone their for support." Nate looked at Selena with an offended expression. "Sorry honey." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing her sentence. "But I need someone who wont talk to Shane and Jason the whole time about the band and leave me alone with Nikki. Besides Mitch, my parents love you."

"I guess I could go. I'm guessing it's this Saturday?" Selena nodded, he parents always had these dinner things on Saturdays, well they used to, I haven't been to one of these things since senior year. "Should I bring my famous Oreo cheesecake?" I asked them.

"YES!" Nate screamed. Selena jumped at his sudden out burst. "Sorry but you haven't made that stuff in months. I've had a craving for it for a while." I giggled at Nate and focused my attention on the little kid's movie on the television.

--

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

I rang the bell of the home that I haven't been to in years. The door was yanked open seconds later and their stood my best friend and my second mother side by side, with Vince on Sel's hip. "Michelle Torres!" Mrs. Grey exclaimed as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Selena Marie Grey you didn't tell me you invited her!" Mrs. Grey scolded Selena when she pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry Ma. But I told you I had a surprise for you." Nate squirmed in her hips and reached for me, I obeyed and grabbed him, supporting him on my hip like his mother had moments before.

"And what a lovely surprise. Michelle you look more beautiful than you did in high school, if that's possible. Your practically glowing." I blushed, Mrs. Grey was the only person, besides my mother, that I let call me Michelle. I unzipped my jacket and Mrs. Grey's eyes landed on my stomach. "Michelle is that a baby bump?" She wondered aloud. I was shocked she could tell, I was only 15 weeks and I didn't think I was showing that much. Sel thankfully saved me and diverted her mother's attention away from my baby bump.

We all walked into the Grey kitchen and standing at the island was Nate, Olivia, Mr. Grey, Jason, Kelly, the kids weren't with them tonight, Nikki, and with his back toward me was Shane Grey. "Paul look who Selena invited over with out telling us!" Mr. Grey looked over at us and he got a huge grin on his face when his eyes landed on me. Shane turned around when he heard his mothers voice, and he had been laughing at something Nate had said, but when _his_ eyes landed on me, the smile faded quickly.

"Mitchie Torres!" Mr. Grey stepped away from Nate and walked over to me, engulfing me in another bone crushing hug. "Well look at you! How long has it been? 8 years since you've been over here for a family dinner. It's just like when everyone was back in high school." I smiled an awkward smile. I looked at everyone's faces, they were all happy grins, except for two, one was one of discomfort and the other was one of anger.

--

**Shane's POV**

The second I laid eyes on Mitchie I knew this whole night was going to be ruined. Stupid sister for inviting her, after I told her everything that had happened the other night. I looked Mitchie up and down, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a black, blue and pink skirt with a white op with writing on it tucked in, she had her leather jacket over it. She was also wearing black tights with blue heals. I felt Nikki nudge my side so I turned to face her. "I never knew how close your parents and Mitchie are. Now I feel even more out of place than I did before." She mumbled to me. I gave her the best comforting smile I could muster up.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready." My mother said which signaled we should all take our seats around the table in the dining room, so everyone grabbed a type of food and brought it into the dining room to begin dinner.

--

The seating arrangements were awkward. We haven't had a family dinner since high school, and back then Mitchie and I would always sit next to each other, with Nate and Selena across from us with Caitlyn on Mitchie's left and Jason on Nate's left with my parents at the head of the table. Now the table has grown and with the other family members it was hard to get everyone seated comfortably. So it ended up with my father at the end, next to him was Selena, in between my father and Selena at the corner was Vince in his high chair, then next to Sel was Nate, then Jason, and Kelly. My mother was opposite from my father and she sat between Kelly and Nikki, I was seated next to Nikki and next to me was Mitchie. The last seat next to my father was Olivia. Everyone seemed happy with the arrangement except for Nikki, Mitchie and I.

After everyone had gotten their food and was settled a silence fell over the table. Nikki tried to start a casual conversation. "Mrs. Grey this lasagna is incredible. Could I have the recipe?"

"Why of course you can Nikki. I'll write is down for you after dinner." My mother answered. She then turned her attention toward my brother-in-law. "Nathanial! Slow down. Well all know you want Michelle's cheesecake but eating faster isn't going to do anything but give you a stomach ace." My mother scolded him. Nate gave her an apologetic look and chewed slower.

"Wait!" We all turned our attention to Jason. "Mitchie brought her infamous Oreo Cheesecake?" My mother nodded her head in response. "Sweet!" Jason exclaimed. "Mitch you haven't made that stuff since high school! Actually your sophomore year of high school! I've had a craving for that cheese cake for at lease six years now." Mitchie giggled slightly, I found my self smirking at her cuteness. I then felt a foot collide with my chin, I looked up to glare at Nate, but found he was already glaring at me.

"Speaking of high school…" My father started. "Mitchie have you written any more songs since then?"

"Mitchie doesn't write-" Selena and I both started to say at the same time, but we cut each other off with a glare. Before either of us could continue Mitchie answered for us.

"Actually yes. I started writing again a while ago. But it's the first thing I've written since high school so I don't really know how good it is." She said shyly, she looked down at her food as a blush creeped across her cheeks.

"Wait Mitchie you write songs?" Nikki asked from next to me.

"Of course she writes songs. She sings and plays the piano and guitar too. Hasn't Shane told you how they met?" Selena asked Nikki with attitude.

"Actually, he hasn't." They were talking like I wasn't even in the room. Nikki then looked at me. "So Shane, how did you and Mitchie meet?" Was I seriously supposed to tell her now? At the dinner table? She really wanted to have this discussion now?

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by Mitchie. "We met at Camp Rock. Shane was one of my dance instructors. We ended up running into each other in the kitchen on day and then ended up hanging out around Camp. We had a little fling for a few months after camp ended but we broke up. He then moved next door to me and all this other stuff happened. It's really complicated and just something I don't think everyone wants to relive." I looked over at Mitchie as she spoke. Again with the fling! We were not a fling, she was my everything, she is my everything.

It was quite after wards, everyone settled into a awkward silence. Then Olive broke it. "Aunty Mitchie? Can you sing your new song after dinner?" Mitchie smiled at her.

"Only if you eat your vegetables sweetie." Olivia looked at her corn disgustedly. She then plugged up her nose and shoveled them into her mouth. Everyone looked at her surprisingly, she never eats vegetables, no matter what you bribe her with. When she finished her corn she looked up at Mitchie with a smile. "I guess I'm singing." She mumbled.

"Well it seems like everyone is finished with dinner. Selena would you like to help me clean up?" my mother said as she started to collect everyone's plates. Sel nodded and helped.

"Oh I'll help too Mrs. Grey." Nikki said as she collected my plate as well as hers. Mitchie excused herself from the table, I saw her sneak outside onto the porch. I left and followed her. When I got outside she was rubbing her shoulders, their was a bit of a chill.

"Cold?" I asked. She jumped what seemed like a foot in the air, I chuckled to myself quietly. She turned around, her glare colder than the outside.

"What do you want Shane?" Her voice was hard.

"Well since I'm taken and your dating multiple men at the moment I guess I cant say you." I smirked at her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of dating, how was your date with Jake Ryan?" I questioned her.

**Mitchie's POV**

"_Speaking of dating, how was your date with Jake Ryan?"_ Shane asked. I just smirked at him.

"It was more of a stay at home date. But I got bored of him after round two. He's got a lot of sides to him. But he stayed for about 6 hours and then was gone. It was only a one night kind of thing." Shane's eyes bulged out of his head when I said round two. I knew exactly what he was thinking and it made me laugh on the inside.

"Aunty Mitchie its time for you to sing your song! Daddy even got Uncle Shane's old guitar out for you to play." Olivia said, barging out the front door, interrupting Shane and I's talk.

"Okay honey lets go." I grabbed her hand, patted Shane on the shoulder as I walked past him and shut the door behind me. When I walked into the family room everyone was gathered around the couch and Nate was tuning the guitar for me. "Okay everybody I found her!" Olivia cried once we got into the room.

"Are you sure you all want to hear?" I asked once Nate gave me the guitar.

"Of course Michelle, you haven't sung since high school. This is a great treat." Mrs. Grey said. I smiled and started to play the introduction to the song, Shane snuck into the group and stood behind the couch, I slowly closed my eyes and forgot everything around me as I started to sing.

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_I tore you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_Cuz I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie cuz I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Been trying to let you go _

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_Were falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And your always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use, can't be with or without you_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Been trying to let you go _

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_Were falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

_Again_

_And Again_

_And Again_

_And Again_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Been trying to let you go _

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_Were falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cuz here we go, go, _

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should have known better_

_Been trying to let you go _

_Cuz here we go, go, go again_

I opened my eyes and I saw everyone staring at either me or Shane. What so I make a song about not being able to let go of my ex and it's automatically about Shane. I looked at Sel and she was smiling, next to here was Nikki, who didn't look as happy. "Michelle that was incredible. You voice is so much more powerful than it was in Camp Rock. You've got such a talent it's a waste your not sharing it with the world." I smiled at her and gave Nate the guitar back. When I finally got the courage to look at Shane, he was no longer there.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. For the complement and for the dinner. But I actually have to leave so goodbye. I hope you all enjoy the cheese cake." I stood up and hugged everyone, except for Shane who had disappeared.

--

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie's song was amazing, her voice was amazing. But they always seemed to be about how much I hurt her. It seems like that all I do. When Nikki and I were leaving I went to give my father a hug but he held onto me as I started to pull away. "Shane, are you the father of Mitchie's baby?" I looked at him shocked, that he could tell she was pregnant, I mean yeah she had a baby bump but for all he knew she could just be fat. I nodded my head sheepishly. I heard my father sigh. "Shane, you have to be their for that baby. She can't do this without you. Why don't you just explain the situation to Nikki, I bet she will let you be with Mitchie. That way you will be happy." I wish it was that easy.

"It's complicated dad. I have to go now." I said to him before grabbing Nikki and leading her out to our car.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

It was a few days after the dinner and Selena and I had taken the day off. We were on our way to the hospital. It was time for my first ultra sound. Mrs. Grey decided she wanted to tag along. We have been sitting in this waiting room for what seemed like forever, and finally we were called in. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said before leaving. I climbed onto the patent chair and Sel and Mrs. Grey were standing on either side of me.

"So Mitchie, is my son the father of the baby?" Mrs. Grey asked suddenly. I guess I know where Selena got her bluntness from. Before I could answer the ultra sound woman walked into the room.

"Hello Michelle, I will be your ultra sound technicians. Would you like to get started?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay please lift up your shirt." I did as I was told. "Now this will be cold." The woman, whose name was Alice, squeezed gel over my stomach. She was right it was cold. "Okay if you look on the screen we will be able to see you baby. I looked over at the screen and saw two blobs. Selena gasped, she had done this three times, she knew what she was looking at.

"Twins…" Was the only thing that escaped from her mouth. The tech shook her head no. _Oh thank goodness._

"Triplets." She corrected.

**Tada! So what did you all think? Were you expecting that? Mitchie is preggers with three, count em, three of Shane's children. Can't you all just wait to see his reaction? And what about Nikki, she still has to find out her boyfriend got his ex preggers with three babies! BTW did you like the song. I love it and I was watching the video today and it just hit me. I was like this is perfect for an angsty fanfic…Some things never Change!lol. please read and review. I would love to have atleast 15 reviews. Oh and the outfits and even the seating arrangemt from the dinner is in my profile incase your confused. So are visuals of the other characters so check it out. AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TO ALL OF THOSE IN THE UNTIED STATES!**

**The Missing(One Tree Hill/Supernatural Crossover, Ships include Brucas, Brean, Naley, Jeyton, Suam/Ruby)**

_She had the perfect Life. Perfect husband. Perfect Family, until she was attacked, and supposedly killed. That's what her husband thought. Until She came back with two men in tow and no memory of him or their daughter._

**Human Nature(Camp Rock/WOWP/Hannah Montana Crossover, ships include Nalex, Niley, Jiley, Smitchie, possibly Alex/OC and Jason/OC)**

_That's rich Nate. So please tell me if I'm your everything, why aren't I the one you flaunt your friends too? Why aren't I the one who go's to your house and meet's your mother? Why do we have to hide our relationship? I'll tell you why. Because you are a coward! You care more about who makes you look good or helps your reputation then who you have feelings could care less about the fact that a piece of me breaks inside every time I see you two holding hands in the hallway, or kissing in a doorway! You could care less about the fact that what I feel isn't just a fling! That I actually love you!_

**Tell my what you think of them!**


	12. Triplets?

**Heyyyy everyone! I love that you all love this story. I'm sad to say its going to start to come to an end soon. I think this will have at the most 18 to 20 chapters, maybe a little bit less, I haven't thought that out yet.**

**OMG U GUYS I WENT TO THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! IT WAS AHMAZING! WE WERE SOOO CLOSE AND JOE WAS SOOO HOT AND NICK IS SOOO MUSICLY INCLINED AND KEVIN WAS FREAKING INSANE WITH THAT GUITAR! JORDIN WAS AWSOME AND SO WAS HONOR SOCIETY! IT WAS AN AWSOME CONCERT AND I WANNA GO AGAIN!**

**Oh and so I'm writing a new Nalex/Smitchie fic that I hope all of you would read and I've decided to incorporate music lyrics at the beginning of each chapter to describe each chapter. So I need your help finding a song for this one chapter. I need the lyrics you think would fit it too. Heres the summary: So the gang is at the beach and Nate and Alex are secretly dating behind Miley's back. It's the first time Miley thinks something is going on between the two and the first time Alex feels jelousy toward the couple. Things get out of hand and her and Miley get in a tussle. She accidentally spills a bit about her and nate and quickly covers it up and Mitchie isn't fooled and realizes everything that's going on. Please help with this!**

**I would just like to let you all kno that on my profile are some outfits from this story, and visuals of some of the characters. Please let me know if you want to know what some of the other characters look like and I will try to find them for you.**

**So lets get going on the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark, Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_Quote:_

"_I hate you Peyton. I wish you never came back, you ruined my life." Lucas Scott. (HAH TAKE THAT PEYTON!) I think by far that was the best quote of all time!_

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change:**_

"_**Hello Michelle, I will be your ultra sound technicians. Would you like to get started?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay please lift up your shirt." I did as I was told. "Now this will be cold." The woman, whose name was Alice, squeezed gel over my stomach. She was right it was cold. "Okay if you look on the screen we will be able to see you baby. I looked over at the screen and saw two blobs. Selena gasped, she had done this three times, she knew what she was looking at.**_

"_**Twins…" Was the only thing that escaped from her mouth. The tech shook her head no. Oh thank goodness.**_

"_**Triplets." She corrected.**_

--

After I dropped of Selena and Mrs. Grey at their homes I drove as fast as I could to Shane's. _Triplets…_ We were having triplets. This explained why I was showing more that the average woman was at 16 weeks. As I walked up stares to Shane's apartment I could hear yelling coming from behind his door. I knew it was horrible to eavesdrop but really, what kind of person would I be if I did the noble thing and knocked on the door instead of put my ear on it?

"_Shane I could care less if we're together or not! You got Mitchie pregnant! And don't you dare deny it everyone noticed the baby bump and there's only one person she's been with lately." _I heard Nikki shout from the other end. She sounded furious.

"_Oh so it's my fault that I'm fertile? Do you think I planned to get her pregnant? Do you think I want this?"_ I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Shane didn't want the baby- _babies-_ I know he's young but so am I and I'm taking on the responsibility of caring for three children.

"_Shane that's not the point! I know you didn't plan for this baby. But you have to take responsibility for it. This is your child, it's not something that's going to go away no matter how much you ignore it. I just, I just don't think we shouldn't be together anymore. You need to be with Mitchie, and help her with this pregnancy. Besides I could tell your still in love with her, you might be able to kid yourself but you can't kid me." _I could hear their voice clearer now, which meant they were getting closer to the door. I moved my head away, I could hear perfectly well, even if I was a few inches away from the door.

"_Your leaving me?" _There was a slight pause. _"Fine. Leave. But you'll never find anyone as good as Shane Grey."_ Nikki's heals were walking toward the door.

"_I think I might have found some one better…"_ Was all I heard her say before the door was yanked open, revealing Nikki, suitcases in hand, tears and mascara running down her face. She gave me a small smile before making her way around me and to the elevator. I looked over at the end of the hallway to see a furious Shane Grey. I guess even if he didn't want to be in a relationship with her it still angers him to be dumped by her. After the elevator doors closed Shane moved his attention to me

"Oh great. Just what I need. More drama." He walked away from the hallway, I entered the apartment, closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway, turning to the direction I saw Shane go. When I found him he was collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even have to open his eyes to notice I was in the room with him. "Mitchie, I've had a horrible day. If this isn't important can we talk another day?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Actually Shane this is really important. I-I went to the doctor today, I had an ultra sound appointment." Shane's head snapped up, he quickly got off of the bed and ran to me. He seemed like he was about to pull me into a comforting hug but he refrained from it. I could tell by his expression that he thought I was going to tell him something was wrong. "Oh no there is nothing wrong with the baby, any of them." Shane's face changed into so many expressions so fast that I couldn't pick one feeling from another.

"What do you mean any of them? Mitchie?" He paused for a second. "Are we having more than one baby?" His voice sounded unsteady. I pulled the ultra sound picture out of my purse and handed it to him.

"See for yourself." Shane took the picture and examined it.

"I don't know what I'm looking for. I think I see two different blobs." He then registered what he had said and looked at me. "Twins?!" He asked frightened.

I shook my head no. "That right there is a head, and then there is the spine." I drew out the formations with my hand. "And then there is another head, and another spine." Before I could say anything else, Shane spoke up.

"But if there are two heads and two spines that would mean twins Mitch." I smirked at my old nickname before finishing.

"See that right there?" I asked, Shane nodded his head yes. "That is another head, you cants see it that well because the other two are in front of it. We're not having twins Shane, we're having triplets." And then something I never thought I would see happened, Shane Grey fainted.

--

"He fainted? Like actually fainted? Like kerplunk?" Selena asked while laughing her ass of in her living room. I told her everything that went on at Shane's and when I told her he fainted she couldn't believe it. This was the fifth time she made me confirm it was him. "so my brother, _The Shane Grey_, teen heart throb and all around jackass fainted? Oh my god Mitchie you should have taped it and we could have blackmailed him with it or something." Her laughing suddenly subsided. "We could have totally sent it to _TMZ_." I clapped my hands in front of her face, she jumped back.

"Selena! Snap out of it. What am I supposed to do about your brother? Him and Nikki broke up. Does that mean we automatically get back together? I'm so confused." I said moving my hands to rub my temples while my hair fell all around my face. I sat down on the couch and Selena scooted next to me while placing her hand on my back in a comforting gesture.

"You just have to get back to the place you were before everything happened. You have to become friends and then it will all work out. There is nothing in your way now." I smiled up at her. "Now lets go get lunch. I'm starving." I laughed at her and grabbed my coat.

--

Selena and I had gone to Potbelly for lunch. I was really craving one of their sandwiches and Sel didn't object. We walked in, ordered our food and sat down at a table by the windows. I just then noticed the group of paparazzi outside the tiny restaurant. "What the hell are they doing out their?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her sandwich. I then noticed a familiar face sitting at a table a few feet away. "I found out." Selena looked at me with questioning eyes, I just pointed to the table.

"Oh that makes sense. Should we go say hi? Or would that be too weird after everything?" I thought about it for a while.

"Lets just say a quick hello and then go back to eating." Selena nodded and we got up to go talk to the blonde across the restaurant. "Hey Nikki. How are you?" I asked when she noticed us walking toward her. She seemed to get worried.

"Im great. What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"really I would of thought you would have been a wreck after everything-" I nudged Sel in the side once I noticed Nikki to get uncomfortable. Suddenly a man with brown side swept hair and aviators walked in front of us to Nikki.

"Hey babe." He said giving her a kiss, still not noticing her. Her cheeks flushed and crimson color. Wait a second I knew that voice, and that hair. I was hair that I had run my hands through a few times back in high school.

'Mark?" I asked suddenly? HE quickly turned around, shocked to see Selena and I standing behind him.

"Hey guys…"

**Yeah Yeah I know short and boring. But I told you all after and long chapters these are supper short. So this was really just a filler, and like I've said before this story will come to a close soon.**


	13. Duet's and Slutana

**Yeah Yeah I know it's been a long time. Its junior year so cut me some slack. I've got a lot going on this year. It's been hard to even think of stuff let alone write it down. This chapter will be longer and have drama like always. Please let me know how you think of it. Oh and if you didn't please check out my new story Guilty Pleasure, don't worry I'm not updating on it until this one is over, so I have nothing to distract me.**

**Oh and I don't know if any of you know who they are but I saw All Time Low while I've been on break from this website. They were awesome and I touched Jack Barakats hand, the guitarist. And my future husband, Alex Gaskarth, was 5 feet away from me. He was absolute perfection and when he sang Remembering Sunday I think I cried a little. But if you havent heard them, i'm sorry, they are amazing! simply incredible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark, Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David. I don't own People Magazine.**

"_Your so sweet that you put Hersey's out of business, can I have a photograph to show my friends that angel's truly exist." Stephen Jerzak, Cute_

"_**Hey Nikki. How are you?" I asked when she noticed us walking toward her. She seemed to get worried.**_

"_**Im great. What are you two doing here?" She asked.**_

"_**really I would of thought you would have been a wreck after everything-" I nudged Sel in the side once I noticed Nikki to get uncomfortable. Suddenly a man with brown side swept hair and aviators walked in front of us to Nikki.**_

"_**Hey babe." He said giving her a kiss, still not noticing her. Her cheeks flushed and crimson color. Wait a second I knew that voice, and that hair. I was hair that I had run my hands through a few times back in high school.**_

'_**Mark?" I asked suddenly? HE quickly turned around, shocked to see Selena and I standing behind him.**_

"_**Hey guys…"**_

"Michelle! We're so glad you could make it tonight." Mrs. Grey said as I walked into her house. I tried to give her a hug but my stomach made it awkward. As she pulled away she looked down at my stomach and put her hands on it, feeling one of the babies kick. "Hello my grandbabies. Yes its grandma." I laughed at the baby voice she used. She turned her attention back to me after a minute of talking to the babies. "Michelle you're getting big, but you look beautiful. How about we go and greet everyone else, they are all in the kitchen, like usual." I nodded and walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Grey. Like she said everyone was in there, with their glass of wine, around the table laughing. I said hello to everyone, as well and gave them their own individual hugs. Shane's was longer, and when he pulled away he kneeled down in front of my stomach, placing his hands on top of it while whispering things to the babies.

It had been two months since him and Nikki broke up, I am 25 weeks along, and as Selena suggested we tried to go back to that place we were before he got back together with Nikki. We weren't together or anything, but we had become great friends, and I could see a romance in the near future. I just hope nothing would ruin it this time. When we sat down at the dining table I finally paid attention to everyone. Jason seemed to be a bit jumpier than normal. "Jason," I said, he turned toward me with a huge smile on his face. "Are you okay? You seem happy about something." Jason just looked at Nate and Shane, who had the same smiles on their faces. "Guys, come on just tell me." I said, the suspense was annoying me.

"Fine." Nate said, I turned to face him. "We think your voice is amazing Mitchie," I smiled at the complement, "And the face that the world doesn't get to enjoy it, it's just, it's just not fair. So with that we have a proposition for you." I nodded to him as a way to say go on. "We want to record a duet with you, we've talked to our agent and our producer and they both think it's a great idea. Then it got us thinking, if they like your voice, they're gonna want you to sign with them. What I'm saying is when you make it big, which you will, we would like to help produce your first CD."

"Guys, it's flattering that you think so much of me but I cant just drop everything and record a song. My store is finally taking off, and with the babies coming I'm planning everything. It's just not a good time at the moment. And think of how bad your image will get for recording with me. The media doesn't know that much about me right now, like they have no idea I'm pregnant with Shane's children. What happens when they find out and," I was rambling, everyone knew that, thankfully Shane cut me off before I could dig myself into a deeper hole.

"So is that a yes?" Shane had a cocky smirk on his face. He knew I would never be able to turn down an opportunity like this, no matter how many excuses I could find to not do it.

"I guess I can record one song." The second after I finished that sentence everyone busted into cheers and smiles. Shane's was the biggest of them all, but the one smile that I was expecting to get right away was no where to be seen. Selena was starring at the food she was pushing around with her fork, a frown evident on her face. Nate also noticed his wife's unenthusiastic reaction, but unlike me he spoke up about it.

"Sel, aren't you happy for Mitchie?" His question pulled her out of the world she was in, she quickly put on a fake smile and joined on the excitement.

"Oh of course, congratulations Mitchie, you really deserve it." I could tell that smile was all for Nate, she knew I could see behind her mask, so she turned away to smile at her husband, who had no idea his wife was hurting about something.

"Sel are you okay?" I heard Nate whisper to Selena. She nodded, but she was hiding something. "Are you sure?" Finally he could see she wasn't as happy as she was pretending to be.

"We'll talk later Nate. Drop it." That silenced him, what was going on in that head of hr's?

_Flashback_

"_-But like I was saying Sel, Shane has been amazing these past few months. I don't know if its just because he's excited about the babies or because he wants to get back together, but I'm glad we're back to where we were. Sel?" I noticed my best friend was no longer walking beside me. I looked back and saw her reading the cover of People Magazine. "What are you reading Sel?" I asked but she shushed me before I could ask anything else. I read over her shoulder. _"Ex's Nate Scott and Miley Stewart have supposedly written and recorded a song together. It's about reconnecting and wishing you had that person back into your life. Does this mean Mrs. Scott is out and Ms. Stewart is in?_ "Sel put that down, your just making yourself paranoid." I grabbed the magazine out of her hands and pulled her away from the stand._

--

**Selena's POV**

"Okay Sel we're home now. What is it that you couldn't tell me at you're parents house?" Nate asked me as I started to get changed into my light green silk slip.

"Nothing Nate. I was just thinking." I was trying as hard as I possibly could to drop the subject, but Mr. Persistent wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No you weren't. Something is on your mind, and I can tell your upset with me because you gave me that tone. What is it? Sel talk to me!" I finally broke down.

"Talk to you? Talk to you! How about you talk to me! Like tell me that you're writing a duet with Hannah Slutana. Or that fact that it's about how you two want to reconnect and be how your were 'before the storm.' Why couldn't we have talked then Nate?" He looked away from my gaze. "Yeah that's what I thought." I walked out of our bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Sel what are you doing?" He asked, more like whined.

"Cleaning, our house is a mess. What about you Nate? What are you doing?" I asked him, turning around, feeling so pissed off that I could have left with the children at any moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I could tell he was getting upset now too.

"You know exactly what that means. Just answer me one thing. Are you sleeping with her?"

"What? How could you even ask me that question?" His face twisted into something I've never seen, betrail.

"How could I not? She's incredibly beautiful, I don't even compare to her. I mean every man in Hollywood, heck even in America would kill for a night with her. Don't even deny that you wouldn't. And that fact that she's your ex girlfriend, which I didn't know by the way, thanks for telling me, means you two have chemistry. I saw the picture of you two singing, and I read the lyrics. It's a beautiful song and she loves you. I mean I'll understand if you want to leave to be with her. I'm this plane boring mother of two who you've been with for 13 years, you're probably sick of me. I'm the teddy bear that gets chewed up and spit out and she's the shiny new fire truck that you've been dying to have." I was yelling at him by this point, thankfully the kids were staying at their grandparents house tonight so we didn't have to keep quite.

"Selena shut the hell up!" I've never heard him speak that way toward me, I jumped back in surprise, and I think fear. "How could you even accuse me of cheating on you? I love you and our children more than life itself. You are everything I could every dream of having, I wouldn't dare put that in jeopardy for a night with Miley. Yes she is beautiful, and yes we wrote a song together, but it doesn't mean I love her any more or you any less. The fact that you think I could even think about making love with another woman, it hurts me. It makes me feel like you can't trust me, when I trust you with everything. I'm not going to leave you. Yes I could have had Miley Stewart, I could have married her, but I chose you. I chose a family with you. I chose a lifetime with you. I know I should have told you that we dated, but I didn't think you'd care." Both Nate and I had tears rolling down our face. He didn't seem to notice his, but I kept wiping mine away.

"When and for how long?"

"What?"

"When and for how long did you two date." I could seem him shift nervously, that was a sign that this news was not going to be good.

"About 3 years, while you were at college and the band was on tour." My face dropped.

"Nate we we're dating then."

"No we were on a break. You were so busy with school and I was busy being famous that we didn't have a lot of time together, so we took a break until you were out of college."

"Oh but you had time for her. I cant believe you just made that speech about how you weren't able to ever cheat on me and here you are, telling me about how you cheated on me."

"We were on a break at the time!" Nate argued back.

"YES BREAK! As in wait a while until we could get back together. In my mind that means no seeing other people because we were still committed to each other. I never even thought about seeing another boy. Nate you gave me a promise ring." He could tell I was hurt, I wasn't even trying to be strong now.

"Yes but-"

"I think you should leave!" I said pointing to the door

"What?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"I SAID GET OUT! GO NATE! SLEEP AT SHANE'S I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE!" Nate didn't argue, he just went to the bedroom and packed up his things. When he was leaving he tried to give me a kiss, but I moved away from him. "I guess since we're on a break, which apparently means you can hook up with Miley without feeling any guilt. Goodbye Nathianel." I said, slamming the door in his face

--

_RINGGG!!!_

I was woken up from my dream by the house phone ringing. I was about to tell nate to get it but then I realized he was no longer living here. I looked at the clock. 2:23 am. Who is calling this early. "Hello?" I asked groggily as I picked up the phone.

"SEL?" It was Shane's voice and he seemed scared out of his mind.

"Shane what's wrong?"

"It's Mitchie. She went into labor. Get to the hospital as fast as you can." He was about to hang up but I stopped in before he could do so.

"WAIT! Shane, she still has 15 weeks! The babies arnt supposed to come yet." I said stating the obvious.

"exactly." Then the line went dead. I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my slip cover and ran out to the car, driving as fast as I could to the hospital.

--

"SHANE?" I called as I ran into the hospital. He was no where to be found. Suddenly Jason was in front of me. "JASON! Where is Shane? How is Mitchie?" I had so many question running threw my mind I couldn't get them organized properly.

"Mitchie is delivering the babies at the moment. Shane went with her. The doctors haven't said anything." Suddenly Shane walked out of the doors none of us could pass. He had blood on his smock and he was crying. WAIT! Crying was not good, he should be smiling. "Shane? Buddy what's wrong?" Jason asked, suddenly next to him.

"The babies, they're so small…so tiny…and their was so much blood…they wouldn't let me stay…she has to be okay guys…I-I don't think I can do this alone…and I need to te-tell her I love her."

"Shane what happened?" I asked him, none of this sounded good." Before he could say anything, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Grey!" Shane turned around. "The babies are fine, they'll need to be in an incubator for two months but they seem stable at the moment. As for you wife," Shane didn't seem to notice they said wife instead of mother of your children. "She lost a lot of blood, we tried as hard as we could to save her. Luckily she came back, but she'd comatose at the moment, and we cannot give you a time she will wake up, if ever. I'm sorry." He gave Shane a sad smile and walked off.

**TADA! I hope that was long enough for you. Now I have no idea if you can go into a coma because of this reason but its happening even if its possible or not. And i know making love is so overused, it actually bugs the shit out of me, i hate that saying, but i feel like Nate feel's if you sleep with a person you have to love them to do it, not just be in lust, so it seemed apropreate. Please review and tell me what you think. And check out Guilty Pleasure. I'll try my hardest to update faster. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. again its ending soon. about 5-7 more chapters left!**


	14. Personal Thoughts

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I was planning on getting this up November 20 but I didn't have enough time. When I came back from vacation my computer wouldn't let me do anything, so I asked my mom for help and we found out I had a virus. We had to delete everything. I almost had to delete 2 years of writing and stories but we were able to save them. I lost 500 songs on itunes nd they were all from cds. My stories are on a jump drive except I no longer have word on my computer so I've been lugging the jump drive everywhere and writing when I can. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark, Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David. There is a scene in here where I copied the dialogue from Jodi Picoult. I give her the credit in that scene for the dialogue.**

_**Preaviously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**The babies, they're so small…so tiny…and their was so much blood…they wouldn't let me stay…she has to be okay guys…I-I don't think I can do this alone…and I need to te-tell her I love her."**_

"_**Shane what happened?" I asked him, none of this sounded good." Before he could say anything, the doctor came out.**_

"_**Mr. Grey!" Shane turned around. "The babies are fine, they'll need to be in an incubator for two months but they seem stable at the moment. As for you wife," Shane didn't seem to notice they said wife instead of mother of your children. "She lost a lot of blood, we tried as hard as we could to save her. Luckily she came back, but she'd comatose at the moment, and we cannot give you a time she will wake up, if ever. I'm sorry." He gave Shane a sad smile and walked off.**_

**Shane**

"Hey Mitch." Shane said as he entered the hospital room. Seeing the girl he loves like this was tearing him up inside. "So it's been two days since the babies were born and you need to wake up. If not for them then for me, and your friends, for everyone. I've named them just like we discussed. Brooke Selena Grey, Brody Jason Nathanial Grey, and Alyson Caitlyn Grey. They're beautiful Mitch. I can already tell Brooke is going to be like you, Brody is going to be like his Uncle Nate, he hasn't smiled at any of my baby faces, and I think Alyson is going to be a daddy's girl. Mitchie they are so small, and you need to see them, please wake up." Shane said staring at the brunette laying in the hospital bed. She didn't stir at all. "Well I have to go take care of our babies, I love you Mitchie, and I know you can hear me right now, even if the doctors say you can't. I love you and after you wake up you're going to live with me and the babies in the house I bought for us. Then we can get married and be a family just like we've wanted." Shane slipped the promise ring he bought for Mitchie in Greece on her ring finger and left the room.

**Connie**

"Hi sweetheart." Connie Torres said as she walked into her daughter's room. She had just come from the infant room where she held her grandchildren for the first time. She cried once she realized she was the first Torres woman to hold them and not their own mother. "The babies are adorable. You and Shane did well." Connie suddenly got serious, she kneeled down on one knee next to her daughter. "Michelle Ann Torres, you listen to me. It has been a week since those babies came out of you and they still haven't seen their mother. You need to wake up right now and take care of them! Do you hear me Michelle?" Connie broke down after those words left her mouth. She took hold of Mitchie's left hand and noticed the ring on it, it caused her to smile. "Wake up for those babies, and for Shane. He loves you Mitchie, more than anything. Wake up for him…" With those words she kissed her daughter goodbye and left the room.

--

"Shane? Can I talk with you for a minute?" Connie Torres said once she emerged from her daughters hospital room. Shane had left his post next to Mitchie's bed once Connie came inside, he figured she'd want some alone time with her daughter, so he went outside and sat with the rest of his friends while waiting for Mitchie to wake up. Shane jumped out of his seat hoping to hear that the love of his life had waken up and was calling for him and their babies, but he knew Connie would be more enthusiastic if that had happened.

"Yeah Mrs. T?" Shane asked, calling Connie the name he had used since he started dating Mitchie in Camp. "Is everything okay with Mitchie?"

"Oh yes Shane, her vitals are good and they said she can breathe on her own now, just a matter of time until she wakes up. I actually wanted to talk to you about that little ring on my daughter's finger." Connie smiled when she thought of the two of them getting married, she has always rooted for them, even while Shane was being a dimwit.

"Oh yeah. I know I should have asked you and Mr. Torres for permission but I just felt like it was the right thing to do. I mean I know you two probably don't like me very much, considering I've broke your daughter's heart more than a man who loves her should. But I want us to be a family, I know we can work. We've been through so much together I just can see myself being with anyone else." Shane was hoping Mrs. Torres wouldn't yell at him too much, but he did expect yelling.

"Shane, I think it's a wonderful thing to do, I just wanted to let you know I am supporting you one hundred percent. I've known you two were supposed to be together since I saw the first time you looked at her. Now my husband might not be as supportive, so don't be surprised if he hurts that pretty little face of yours. I just suggest asking for his permission before he sees the ring, make him feel like he has a say. If he says no I'll convince him otherwise."

"Thank you so much Mrs. T." Shane said hugging his future mother-in-law before returning to his post next to Mitchie's bed.

--

**Jason**

Jason was excited it was finally his turn to see Mitchie, even if she was lying in a hospital bed with no understanding of what was going on around her. "Mitch?" Jason asked as he walked into the room, expecting her to answer him back. "Mitchie is so great to finally see you!" It had been month since Mitchie had the babies and this was the first time Jason was able to visit. He'd either been helping Selena out at the shop or doing work of his own. "I really just wanted to come by and see you. Oh and the babies are adorable. They remind me of my kids when they were born. It's a magical thing, good thing Shane got it on video. Well actually Sel got it on video, Shane fainted after the first two seconds of being in that room. So I really just wanted to say hi and that we all miss you a lot Mitchie. I hope you wake up soon. I know your dying to meet your kids."

"Jason? Honey we have to go now!" Jason heard Kelly say from out in the hallway. He gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek and left as quickly as he had came.

**Nate**

Nate stepped in his best friends hospital room slightly afraid of what he might see. He's visited her before, yes, but every time he's seen something different, something worse. Mitchie had not seemed to get any better in the month and a half she'd been laying in this hospital bed. Neither had her fiancé. Everyone has been wondering what was going on. Why had the doctors been wrong? Why has the medicine not been working. He hated seeing her like this, she was practically his sister, and it was time she wake up. "Mitchie! I know you can hear me! You need to wake up. Selena kicked me out of the house for good this time, I've been living with Shane. I've seen my children three times since you've been here, and they've all been at the hospital. I'm giving her all the space she needs hoping she'll realize I'm not going to leave her. Please wake up. The world is crumbling around you and you can help piece it back together." Nate was crying, Mitchie couldn't respond back, so it was pretty much like talking to a wall, which was how he liked it. She couldn't give him that look, the one that said I'm sorry your life is ruined. He just needed someone to vent to, someone who wouldn't know it was happening, and unfortunately that was Mitchie.

--

Selena wasn't paying attention to her surrounding when she entered Mitchie's room, resulting with her and Nate colliding. She had been visiting her best friend frequently, and this was the fourth time she's seen her husband in the last month and a half. "Oh, sorry Nate." Those were the first words she said to him since she kicked him out for good. Selena's eyes started to get watery, thinking of the past month, she tried to divert his gaze by walking away, but instead of leaving he closed the door and pulled her into a comforting hug. She cried into his chest, the tears seeping through his shirt, but he didn't care. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly. Once the words left his mouth she left his arms. She quickly wiped away the tears. "Sel…"

"I love you, too," The words we're not comforting. They did not change anything, not the tension between them, or the fact that she had kicked him out of the house and had not said when he was aloud back. "But I can't carry your baggage." Nate knew this, he knew this conversation would happen one day, he'd been dreading it, but he knew it would happen.

"I know, Sel." He said quietly.

"I'm not sure what I want right now." They were whispering, as if someone was eavesdropping, but they were the only ones in there, them and Mitchie.

"I know that, too," Nate answered.

Selena could feel another tear coming, she wiped it away before it could fall. "What should I tell Olivia and Vincent?"

"That this was the best thing for her mother." Nate took Selena's hand and traced his thumb across her knuckles. "For God's sake, if I learned anything during the past 10 years it's that the only way someone can leave you is if you let them. And I'm not doing that, Sel. It may look like that today, or tomorrow, or even a month from now, but one day you're going to wake up and see that this whole time you've been gone, you've only been headed back to where you started. And I'll be there, waiting." Nate leaned forward and kissed Selena once, feather-light, on the lips. "It's not like I'm not letting you go," he murmurs. "I'm just trusting you enough to come back." Selena nodded and then Nate left, as quickly as he entered, almost like he wasn't there, but he was.

**--**

**Selena**

"MICHIE TORRES WAKE UP!" It had been two months and Selena was sick of it. Sick of visiting her best friend in the hospital. Sick of seeing Nate here, sick of waiting, and waiting, and waiting. She was just sick of it, sick of it all. "MITCHIE YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Suddenly Selena noticed something, she noticed that Mitchie's finger twitched. She then noticed that Mitchie's eyes opened.

"God could you be any louder?" Selena was in a state of shock, she didn't think all of her yelling would actually do anything. "Three things. One, forgive that damn husband of your's, all he does is whine. Second, where is Shane? And third, where are my children?" Selena was still dumbfounded, it wasn't until Mitchie said her name with a tone that Selena ran out of room. She ran right out to the waiting room where Mitchie's friends and family had been sitting, and where Shane was currently talking with Mitchie's doctor.

"She's awake!" That caught everyone's attention, especially her brother, who had the biggest look of excitement on his face.

**DONE! Please review, I used to get 20 reviews on this story and then is suddenly when down to 5. Please please review I need feedback. I want to know your thoughts, and please no Keep posting really good. I would like to actually know what you guys want see happen.**


	15. Black Keys

**I know, I know its taken me forever. Yeah I get it . I just have bad writers block. So this story is going to end either in the next chapter or the one after that. So I hope you enjoy this one, hopefully I'll stop having writers block.**

**Oh and I'm not one to gloat but… HAWKS WIN! We won! Suck it Flyers! Sorry to flyers fans but yea.**

**Du Du Du Du Da Da Da Da!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Scott, Kelly Taylor, Nikki Davis, Mark, Zachary, Ian and Natalie Taylor, Olivia and Vincent Scott, Tiffany Davis, Dean and David.**

_**Previously on Some Things Never Change**_

"_**God could you be any louder?" Selena was in a state of shock, she didn't think all of her yelling would actually do anything. "Three things. One, forgive that damn husband of your's, all he does is whine. Second, where is Shane? And third, where are my children?" Selena was still dumbfounded, it wasn't until Mitchie said her name with a tone that Selena ran out of room. She ran right out to the waiting room where Mitchie's friends and family had been sitting, and where Shane was currently talking with Mitchie's doctor.**_

"_**She's awake!" That caught everyone's attention, especially her brother, who had the biggest look of excitement on his face.**_

Nate Scott knocked softly on the front door of his Chicago home. The home he has lived in for the last 6 years. The home where his wife and children live. The home that holds so many memories. The home he was kicked out of.

He was glad Selena had finally agreed to let him come over and see his kids. He'd been dying, not being able to see them daily. Light footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and Nate knew Olivia was running to the door. Right after the footsteps stopped the door swung open to reveal Olivia, her hair damp, forming into loose waves, and her dress was some what rumpled. Nate guessed Selena was half way through dressing their daughter when he knocked on the door, causing the little girl to leap away from her mother before her clothes were on properly. "Daddy!" The little girl squealed in delight as she leapt into her fathers arms. "Daddy I missed you sooo much." Nate picked his daughter up, never wanting to let her down, and carried her into the house. Selena came running down the hall, stopping when she saw her husband.

Selena's hair was in a disarray and her cheeks were flushed from running to catch her daughter. Nate gave her a small smile, just wanting to run his fingers through her soft hair and kiss her, just to prove how much he needed her in his life, but he refrained from it. "Hey Sel." She cringed at the nick name, or maybe at his voice, Nate wasn't too sure. "Thanks for letting me take them out today." She gave a tiny smile, but Nate knew it was because their children were in the room.

"Daddy? What are we doing today?" Olivia asked.

"I thought we'd go to the zoo, maybe get some ice cream after?" Olivia got the biggest smile on her face. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"YES! Can mommy come with?" Nate turned to Selena with a questioning expression.

"Honey, wouldn't you much rather it just be you, Vince, and your daddy?" Selena asked, hoping she didn't have to spend any more time with Nate than needed.

"No. I want it to be all of us, like it used to be." Olivia gave her mother the puppy dog eyes she knew Selena couldn't resist.

"I guess I better go wake up Vince to let him know we're going to the zoo then." Nate smiled at himself, then at Olivia, who shared the same expression as her father.

* * *

"Shane! I need you in here! NOW!" Shane casually made his way toward his, and his fiancé Mitchie's, master bedroom. Usually when she called for him he bolted toward the room, but by now he'd figured out when she was serious or just needed to talk about something. When he got to their room he leaned against the door frame, a smirk playing on his features. He watched as she slouched over a chart, hair in a messy bun, brow's in a furrowed line. She hadn't notice him walk in.

"Should you really be sitting up like that?" Shane's voice made Mitchie jump, she looked at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Im on bed rest. No where does it say I have to be constantly laying down." Shane smirked at her words. He swiftly crossed the room and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Ever since she'd agreed to marry him, again, he couldn't keep his hands off her, which left them in this current situation, with three newborns. Mitchie let out a sign, moved some hair out of her face and smile at her future husband. Finally everything was perfect. "Where are the babies?" She just noticed Shane didn't have one of their three children in his arms, or all three.

"They all just went down for their naps. And you were right, putting them all in separate rooms really helps the crying problem." Mitchie giggled at the comment.

"You should know by now I'm always right. Just like I was right about you getting your hair cut short. It looks so sexy by the way. More mature." Mitchie said while running her hands through his dark brown locks.

"What are you saying I'm not mature?" Shane teased.

"No just you look older." Mitchie could tell she didn't choose her words wisely, so before Shane could retort with another statement she spoke up. "Its just like…like you know how when Zac Efron had his hair long? Every time you saw him you just thought 'Troy Bolton'. But when he chopped it off and grew some stubble you thought 'Chace Crawford'. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think you're comparing me to that tone deaf teeny bopper." Shane threw back, he seemed insulted.

"Whatever. It just looks good. That's all I was trying to say." Mitchie said going back to her previous task, seating arrangements for the wedding. "76!" She suddenly busted out, causing Shane to jump slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"76. That's the number of people we have coming to this wedding. Do you know how much easier this whole thing would be if we had 75 guests? But no we have 76." Shane was about to say something but Mitchie cut him off, he clamped his mouth shut. "I mean does you're cousins husbands brother's nephew really need to come to our wedding?"

"Oh Topher is invited?" Shane joked, Mitchie however, didn't find it funny in the least. "Fine, fine. Here all we have to do is take a pen…" Shane picked up the pen from Mitchies hand, brought it to the clipboard and crossed off a name he didn't recognize. "And it's that easy."

"Just like that?" Mitchie asked looking up at him.

"Just like that." Shane said, kissing Mitchie on the lips. Suddenly there was a baby crying coming from one of the three baby monitors on his belt. He looked at it, it was labeled Allie, aka Alyson. "Be back later, when I smell like shit filled diapers and I revolt you to no extent." Shane grumbled as he got off the bed.

"I could always go…" Mitchie suggested

"No. Didn't you hear the doctor? You're on bed rest. No moving. Don't worry I'll bring her in here, maybe you'll sing her to sleep." Mitchie watched him leave, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Daddy? What's your favorite animal?" Olivia asked from Nate shoulders. She'd been begging him all day to let her sit on his shoulders, she liked the view.

"Hmmmm. Probably the wolves." Nate said after thinking for a few minutes. He caught Selena's eye and smiled but she looked away.

"Just like momma!" Selena exclaimed. Nate chuckled and nodded his head yes.

To some they looked like the perfect family. Nate and Selena, with their two children at the zoo. Olivia on Nate's shoulders, and Vince in his stroller looking around excitedly while Selena pushed him. At a glance you'd never guess that Nate was currently kicked out of the house or that Selena could barely stand to look at him, that is unless you're great friends and you could see the pleading look in Nate's eyes or the slight grimace Selena wore.

"Daddy can we go see the leopards? They are my favorite. Ohhh and they the giraffe, and the dolphin, and the monkeys, and then the wolves.

"Of course sweetie. We can see whatever you want." Nate looked back over at Selena, but she was staring straight ahead, making sure they didn't make eye contact again.

* * *

"Shaney?" Shane heard Mitchie whine from their bedroom. The babies were all actually behaving with each other, they were all in their bigger than the average play pen. Shane checked to make sure none of them were biting or hitting each other before he went into the bedroom. Mitchie sat on the bed with a pout. "What took you so long?"

"Babies." Shane said motioning back toward the family room. "What do you want Mitchie?" He knew she wanted to get something out of him, he just didn't know what. Then he noticed her Chicago Blackhawks jersey.

"Shane… do you think maybe I can just sit out in the family room today? Just until the hawks game is over?" Shane chuckled and walked over to his fiancé.

"Babe you're not aloud to leave this bed." Shane explained.

"But-" Mitchie tired.

"No. No buts. I'm sorry but I'm not letting you leave this bed." Mitchie watched Shane leave the room with a disappointed expression. She then heard some shuffling. Next thing she knew Shane had Brooke in his hands and had brought her into the bedroom. She was adorable, already had Mitchie's chocolate brown locks in two pigtails. She also had hazel green eyes that she got from Shane's grandfather, and Mitchie's naturally creamy, pale skin. Shane placed Brooke in Mitchie's arms and left.

Next he brought Brody. The boy looked exactly like Shane. Same curly dark brown hair and gorgeous light brown eyes. He was smiling at Mitchie, she had to smile back. "Hey bubba." Mitchie said to him. He reached for her and she set him on her lap next to Brooke. They looked at each other, Brody took Brooke's binky out of her mouth and put it in his. She started to whimper but luckily Shane came in with an extra binky and their last child, Alyson. "Thanks babe, she was going to start whaling." Shane chuckled, and put Allie in front of Mitchie, they formed a circle. The Shane left again. "Babe, where are you going?" Mitchie asked but Shane didn't answer.

Mitchie heard some more shuffling and then saw Shane hauling their removable surround sound system into their bedroom, connecting it to the television that was mounted on the wall across from Mitchie. When he was done he went into the dresser, pulled out his hawks jersey and threw it over his head. Mitchie smiled and knew exactly what he was doing. Shane joined her in their bed, and taking Allie on his lap. He turned on the tv just in time for the game to start. Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane. _I have the best guy in the world._

* * *

Nate, Selena, Olivia and Vince had just settled down to eat their lunch. The whole day seemed to go fine so far. They'd seen almost all of the animals and they were planning to leave soon, and they hadn't to deal with any crazed fans. If there were any most seemed to respect Nate with his family. Well most of them. Suddenly Nate felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around Selena looked over at the person. It was a girl, probably early twenties, dirty blond hair that curled around her heart shaped face, bright green eyes, sun kissed skin, she was pretty, and didn't seem to have noticed Selena or the kids. Her focus was on Nate and Nate alone.

"Oh my god I knew it was you. My friends and I were debating if you were really Nate Scott or not." She let out a little nervous giggle, making Selena roll her eyes. "Um I was just wondering if I could get a quick picture?"

"Sure." Nate said, never one to turn down a fan. Suddenly there was a girl in front of them, taking a picture. The flash went off and Olivia shielded her eyes. When the picture was over the girl didn't leave, she just kept talking to Nate.

"By the way I'm Carson. I've been a fan of Connect 3 since the being, you were always my favorite. And I'm so sorry to hear about you and your wife," Selena cocked her brow and that comment. "But if you're ever _lonely_ or want someone to talk to… well just give me a call." She slipped a note into Nate hand, he seemed too shocked to say anything. Before Carson could say anything else Selena got up from her chair and walked in front of her, taking the note out of Nate's hand and shoving it into Carson's face.

"Hi you know that wife you were talking about, I'm right here. And my _husband_ and I are trying to have a nice meal with our children." Carson seemed to just then notice the kids, Olivia was glaring at her. "Nate will not be calling you because he has me and will always have _me_. So you should leave now, and don't ever hit on my husband in front of me or my children every again, you blond bimbo." The girl looked shocked and walked away, Nate looked at Selena in amazement, and she was fuming.

Nate smiled, turned her face to him and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. For a minute Selena forgot everything that had happened and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He smelled of leather and a hint of burning wood, it engulfed her senses. She loved the way he smelled. When Nate pulled away from her, the biggest smile on his face, she realized what she had just done. She remembered everything that had happened. She released her grip from his leather jacket and walked back to the table. "Olivia eat your chicken fingers." She said as she noticed Olivia with a smile as big as her fathers on her face.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mitchie screamed at the top of her lungs, hands flying in the air. Shane and Mitchie had been watching game 6 of 7 in the Stanley Cup Finals and Kane had just won Chicago the Stanley Cup in overtime. The kids had gone to bed a few hours ago so both Mitchie and Shane could be as loud as possible. "We WON! WOOO GO KANE!" Mitchie was a little over the top, Shane just smiled and clapped, but he didn't calm her down, she was happy. "Did you see that? It went right under his legs." Mitchie said to Shane, he smiled at her, loving how excited she got.

"Yes Mitchie I saw it. I just wish they played the song." Shane said, his smile faltering for a second.

"Aw I'm sorry were not home babe. But it's kind of nice to win away, shove it in their faces." Shane smiled and grabbed Mitchie around the waist.

"Speaking of shoving faces." He said, pulling Mitchie toward him, fusing their lips together. Shane gently laid Mitchie on the bed, he hovered over her, smiling down. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, her love showing through her eyes. God how she loved him.

* * *

Nate carried Olivia into her bedroom, she groggily opened her eyes and looked up at her father who had already laid her in her bed and was about to leave. "Daddy." She said, making sure it was him. He turned around and looked at his daughter, she was rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleepy out of them as she told him.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He asked quietly, moving back to her bed and lightly sitting down next to her. He moved a piece of hair that had fallen in her eye out of the way.

"Can you sing that song you wrote about mommy to me?" She asked quietly.

"It's not finished, but I can sing the part I have." He said quietly. "Is that okay?" She nodded her head yes. Nate started to sing the song that he'd been working on since Selena kicked him out.

_She walks away _  
_Colors fade to gray _  
_Every precious moment's now a waste _

_She hits the gas _  
_Hoping it would pass _  
_The red light starts to flash _  
_It's time to wait _

_And the black keys _  
_Never looks so beautiful _  
_And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull _  
_And the lights out _  
_Never had this brighter glow _  
_And the black keys _  
_Showing me a world I never would know _  
_World I never knew _

Once Olivia had fallen asleep Nate tucked her in tightly, kissed her lightly on her forehead and turned around to leave. That's when he noticed Selena in the door way, a few tears sliding down her face. They made eye contact for a second before she walked away, Nate followed. "Sel," He said, not sure on exactly what he wanted to say to her.

"Why did you sing that to her? Why do you insist on getting her hopes up?" She asked him, the tears coming down full force now.

"Her…or you?" He asked quietly, she pretended not to hear him.

"I think its time for you to leave." Nate looked at her, questioning her motives.

"Selena wait. What…what happened today at the zoo?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She countered. Selena turned around and started to pick up Olivia and Vincent's toys from the ground. Nate smiled, he knew she liked to clean when she didn't want to deal with a situation.

"That kiss. Come on you can't tell me you didn't feel anything." She still had her back to him, he'd had enough. He grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him, toys still in her hands. "Sel look at me. I love you. I want to come home. Its been months, I've been loyal. God I miss you, and Livi, and Vince so much. I need you in my life. Please." She looked away from his begging eyes, even as he shook her with every word. "Please."

"I…I'm scared Nate." She whispered. He sighed and pulled her into him, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other around her head. She sobbed into his shoulder, his chin resting on her head. "I'm scared to love you again. I'm scared to give you my heart again just to have you tear it apart. I'm scared next time… I'm scared there will be a next time." She said looking up at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. "I can't go through this again."

"There won't be a next time. You're my one and only. Forever. I love you Selena." Nate had waited long enough, he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. It was salty from the tears, but it was by far the best kiss of his life. When they pulled away she rested her head on his chest. "Can I please come home?" He felt her nod her head slightly, and then he started to cry as well. "Thank you. I love you Sel." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said. She had dropped the toys minutes ago, now they held each other, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go.

**You like? I felt like we needed some quality Smitchie fluff. And I felt it was about time Selena and Nate got back together, but I didn't want another fight. I just wanted them to be honest with each other, and with themselves. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Woooo 3,645 words. nice huh?**


End file.
